Harry Potter And The Ranger
by HarbingerLady
Summary: HPLotR crossover. What if Harry followed Sirius into the veil, and then Remus did the same? Say hello to Middle Earth!
1. The Veil

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Lord of the Ring. Anything you recognize isn't mine.

Author's Note: This chapter has been edited by **Allyana. **I twisted the story a 'bit' from OotP. Well that's the idea of fanfiction, isn't it? Twisting here and there and you get fanfiction.

Scene One

Thrown into the veil

"Sirius!" Harry yelled fearfully as he saw the man he considered his own family plunged into the veil. "Let me go!" Harry struggled against Remus' strong grip, but Remus didn't let him go.

"He's gone, Harry! He's gone! There's nothing you can do." Remus shouted desperately like he was assuring himself, not the boy he held in his arms. He needed to get him somewhere safe, far from this place. For his sake, and for Sirius. He stared at the veil sadly.

Unfortunately this made his grip loosen a little. Harry, seeing this, used his chance to untangle himself from the werewolf's grip. Surprised, Remus couldn't move when he saw his deceased friend's son jump into the veil.

"Harry! NO!" he shouted and tried to catch his hand. It worked. But unluckily he got himself sucked into the veil with the boy-who-lived.

This event was watched by the room's occupants' wide eyes. Dumbledore shouted something in a worried and frightful tone, something the former professor of DADA has never seen or heard before. He couldn't hear what he said, but his widened and shocked eyes had said more things than words alone. The last thing he remembered was blackness all over his body and mind.

TBC….

Bwa ha ha ha I'm heartless, am I? To make this kind of cliffhangers. Anyway please send me your review and tell me what you think of this fic.

Pretty short, but I don't know what I should write more. Next chapter will be longer, I promised.


	2. Doran Son of Andrean

Disclaimer: Some of the characters in this fics are mine. If you are really Harry Potter or LotR fans, you will know which ones are mine and which ones are not.

Author's Note: This chapter has been edited by **Allyana**.

Scene Two 

Doran, son of Andrean

"SIRIUS!" Harry shouted loudly from his slumber. His eyes were wide and he was panting heavily. He looked around him and saw his father's friends laying unmoving. He quickly jumped from his place to them.

"You okay, lad?" asked unfamiliar voice from behind his back. Harry spun his body feeling surprised. His wand quickly found itself in his vice grip as he met with the voice's owner.

"Whoa! Calm down, lad. I don't mean to harm you." The man who had the voice raised his arm in a non-threatening way in an attempt to calm Harry down. He was in his forties or maybe fifties. He had brown hair and blue eyes and he was also rather handsome. The man was tall and had strong built that screamed warrior all over him. The scar from his left eyebrow to his left cheek just matching his warrior built. He wore the strangest clothes Harry has ever seen, like a medieval wardrobe. A sword hanging on his side, which made teenager more nervous than ever.

"Who. Are. You?" asked Harry cautiously. He tightened his grip as he slowly stepped back toward his godfather and his former professor.

"Doran, son of Andrean."

"Huh?" Harry was caught by surprise when he said his father's name instead of his surname.

"What?" he asked curiously. This kid in front of him who caught his interest the first time he saw him in the forest just acted like he ate sour fruit.

"I only asked your name, not your father's too."

This lad was definitely weird. He and the other two wore the strangest clothes he has ever seen. The first time he and the other rangers found them on the old forest, they were clutching their wood sticks like their lives were depended on it. (AN: the ones who clutched their wands were Sirius and Harry, since Remus put his wand on its holster when he held Harry). "Uh… because it is customary?" he supplied.

"You're kidding." Harry stared at him dumbfounded. He quickly accessed his surroundings. It was like some sort of a tent or something. Over the place were laid swords and other weapons. This was surely not one of the rooms in Department of Mystery.

"What's kidding? I don't know that word," he inquired.

"Where the hell am I?" asked Harry at the same time.

Doran decided to answer the boy question first when he saw mistrust and fear on his eyes. He wondered what exactly 'hell' was. "You're in the camp of Dunedain race."

"The race of what?"

"Dunedain. Haven't you ever heard about our race?" he asked disbelievingly. The lad's blank look answered his question, though.

Harry shook his head negatively. He thought about his situation. He was in unfamiliar territory with a stranger and he felt rather intimidated by his presence. The last thing he remembered was his following Sirius to the veil and Remus' catching his hand.

"Never heard of it before. How can I be here?" he asked again.

"Well, we-"

"Who?"

"Me and my friends." he paused. "We found you three in the old forest when we investigated the light which came from it," he explained at the wary boy.

"Forest? Light? What do you mean!" _How can they be in a forest? Surely…_"Holy shit!" _What if the veil was a portal that threw them into unknown time and place? Sirius and Remus should know how to take care of it… he hopes..._

Doran stared as the boy acted like he realized something. He lowered the hand that held the stick and ran to his friends nervously. Doran stayed silent. He watched as the boy awakened his companions. One of them was awaken though he looked still confused. The other man on the other hand didn't even move, but he knew that he wasn't dead since he has checked his pulse before.

"Sirius, wake up!" So the black haired man's name was Sirius.

"Harry? What happened?" the grey haired man spoke from the first time. His voice was raspy and hoarse.

"Remus, he isn't moving." said the Harry lad to the one who must have been Remus. He watched as his confused glance vanished and was replace by concern, guilt, sadness and other emotions he couldn't decipher.

The Remus guy checked the Sirius guy's pulse and seemed to be relieved when he felt his pulse. He then drew something. It was revealed as… another stick? He watched them confused.

"He's only stunned, kiddo. Enervate." he could hear him whisper those unfamiliar words. To his surprise a light came out from the tip of the stick and hit the other man, making his jaw drop. The other man was starting to open his eyelids.

"By the Valar…" he breathed. "An Istari? But shouldn't they be old men?" he asked himself loudly. This caught the attention of the three strangers on his camp.

"Who is he, Harry? Where are we?" asked the Remus guy to the lad. The black haired man groaned as he tried to fully open his eyes.

"He said that his name was Doran. And for where we are, he said we were in the Dunedain's camp.

"What's Dunedain?" he asked bluntly.

Now, Doran was ready to slap his forehead. Haven't these guys really never heard of them?

"Dunno, apparently a race. Well, that won't be a matter for now. We have a more urgent problem with capital 'P' if what I thought is right," Harry looked rather relieved, as he knew Sirius didn't die, but his eyes showing that he was worried about something.

"And that would be?" asked the now fully awaken Sirius inquiringly.

"We might have been thrown into different time, reality, or even planet," his words stunned them.

"Pardon?" asked the bewildered Sirius, not really comprehending what his godson had said.

"The veil might be a portal which led us to another palace. The guy over there said that he found us in the forest. And as far as I know, there is no forest near the ministry. This made me believe we were thrown into different a place, maybe medieval time, if we looked at what he is wearing."

"Tell me that you're kidding."

_There. That 'kidding' word again. What does it meant anyway?_

"Do you think I'm joking?" the boy appeared to be hurt by the disbelief on the question.

_Oh, kidding was the same as joking._

"No. I'm sorry, Harry. But this is crazy!"

_New word: Crazy._

"So, what should we do now?" Harry asked. Paused. They looked at Doran expectantly.

"Er…" Doran looked uneasy for being stared at.

"May I ask you something?" asked Remus politely.

"Er, sure. What do you want to ask?"

"Where are we currently in?"

The ranger in front of them stared at them oddly for a moment before answering. "We're near the old forest in Shire."

The three people in front of them grimaced. "Told you! We're in deep shit!"

"At least we're still alive," Remus rubbed his forehead trying to think a way to get back to Hogwarts.

"This doesn't ease the fact that we're lost," added Sirius. He sighed tiredly.

"You're lost?" inquired Doran. At the three's nods, he approached them. Three pairs of guarded eyes watched his move.

_That's interesting. Who're these people that they have to be cautious with me? They didn't look like they came from Umbar, Easterling or Haradrim. _

"Where do you want to go then?" he stopped right in front of the three.

"England. That is it if you've ever heard of that country of course," Harry said doubtly.

"My apologies, I've never heard of it. Why did you frown when I said you're in the Shire? You're not one of Sauron's army, are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Who?" chorused all the three.

'Haven't you ever heard of him before?" asked Doran puzzled. The three were definitely not orcs or other dark creature, but there are rumours that some men allied themselves to Sauron, especially the Easterling and the Haradrim race.

They shook their heads. "Should we have?"

"Well, you should have. There's no one who don't know—until now—about Sauron. Although he was defeated by Isildur 3000 years ago, his armies are still active and ambushed some village near Mordor where they built their base! Don't say that you don't know about this too."

"Uh… sorry Mr. Doran, but we honestly don't know about Sauron, Gondor, Isildur, or Mordor," said the spokesman of the group, Remus. "From what Harry said before and what you have just said, I can conclude that we came from different place, maybe even time or world," he continued carefully wondering if it was alright to tell him the truth. But they were unfamiliar with this place and needed someone else's help.

"Excuse me? What did you mean by different time or world?" he asked incredulously.

"Should we tell him?" Remus asked the other two for permission. Harry and Sirius looked at each other for a moment. A silent conversation took place between them.

They nodded. "I think he can be trusted. If not we can just obliviate him, and find the way to London ourselves," Sirius told him. This situation was not good.

Whatever 'obliviate' meant, Doran didn't like the sound of it.

"Okay then," He breathed deeply "We're wizards."

"Wizards?" his eyebrow raised. These guys really had many new phrases that he didn't know.

"Someone who has magic," Harry explained.

"Oh, you mean Istari."

"Well, if that is another word of wizard, then yes."

"But shouldn't Istari be old men?"

"I can't say that I'm THAT old. I'm only 15 almost 16, you know."

"I can see that, lad. Which is why I doubt you," He stared at the emerald eyes fixedly.

"Harry rolled his eyes. He whirled his wand and pointed it to his sword. "Accio."

Doran's eyes widened when his sword flew to the hand of the black haired lad. "What the?" Harry smirked naughtily.

"Now, do you believe me?" he twirled the sword.

"As far as I want to doubt you… I think you're not lying. Could I have my sword back?" These people were surprising him, which was something rare. Harry handed the sword back to its master. "Now could you tell me what just happened?"

With that, Remus told him his story, they ought not to keep secret from him, but there were some things that no one needed to know. Firstly he told him about the year and place they should be in. The magical world and the muggles. The event of Grindewald, then Voldemort and Harry's role in it—which drew disbelief and many questions from Doran. Hogwarts and the event at the ministry. They didn't tell him about the order or Harry's quests on his years at Hogwarts, or Sirius wrong imprisonment, or Remus' curse. That would be served when they trusted him enough or there was no any other choice. After that they told him their conclusions.

"Wow. I wouldn't believe the story if you don't give me the proof of your magic. A full population of ista—I mean, wizards and witches… So you want to go back to your place?" They nodded. "But you don't know how," he half stated.

"Yes, we don't even know if we're in the same world as ours," supplied Sirius who was rubbing his temple with his fingertips.

Doran tapped his chin before went to the corner and taking something from the wooden trunk. It was a large parchment made of leather, possibly deer's. He then laid it carefully on the table in the center of the camp.

"It is the map of Middle Earth, the world we're currently in. We're here," he pointed at the map. "We're camping near the forest where we heard the rumors of an orcs group."

"What are orcs?"

"They are dark creatures made by Sauron. We believed that he is still alive and still makes his armies to attack us. His body might be destroyed at the time, but his soul wasn't. From what you told me about this Voldemort, Sauron sounds almost like him. For now his soul appeared to be a very large eyes made of fire in the Mordor fortress—here" he pointed another place in the map.

"We camped here to defend this forest from the orcs onslaught and sometimes bandits. Not much luck, we haven't even seen one of them, but their traces were clear so we couldn't doubt the fact that there are orcs in this forest."

"Hm… I don't think that we're in the same world as ours, Sirius, Remus." Harry said sardonically after he studied the map in front of him.

"Why?" asked Sirius. Doran and Remus also had inquisitive look on their faces.

"The map of this world is different than ours."

Both of his dad's friends rushed to the table to see the map. "You're right, Harry," he then looked over Remus. "Any idea?" Remus shook his head.

"I'm not expert on this kind of things."

"So are we," Silence. "So, I guess we're in really deep trouble now?" The three looked at each other and sighed. Doran only watched them silently.

"By the way, where are your friends? I don't see anyone beside you." Harry adjusted his glasses that were somehow still intact.

Doran smiled slightly at the boy. He could feel that the lad wasn't ordinary boy. He was scrawny, yes, and didn't have the built of a warrior, but he could feel that he had a great destiny in his path. "They're out hunting. Some of us are here, but they're practicing. Anyway, I haven't known your names."

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry offered his hand, which was accepted by Doran who pondered about it for a moment, as it wasn't his custom, before decided to take it. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, lad," he replied back.

"He is my Godfather, Sirius Black." Sirius shook his hand, a smile crept on his face. "And he is Remus Lupin." Lupin nodded politely which was returned back by Doran.

"It seemed that we have very different custom."

"Indeed." Remus stated. "Our last names are the surnames, you could say they are our family name.

"I think it was my time to tell you the story of my world," Doran then told them about Sauron's assault against human, dwarves, and elves which drew his guests' full attention. He told them about their race and their jobs as rangers. Lastly he told them the situation of Middle Earth right now.

"Wow!" Harry was amazed by this new world. "So there are really elves and dwarves? And elves aren't ugly and short? But beautiful, graceful and tall?"

Doran laughed loudly at that. "Elves, ugly? No, lad. Where did you get that impression anyway?'

"In my world there are house elves. They are nothing like what you've told me. Instead what you've told me are based on the elves the muggles thought of," Harry explained.

"Muggles… they are normal men, right?" Harry nodded. "Well, I can't imagine meeting a house elf or whatever its name myself."

"They looked like a goblin," supplied Remus.

"A goblin? As in Sauron's army?" he asked anxiously.

"Maybe, we don't know about this world, you know. The goblins in our world rebelled once, but I don't really know why, since my professor, which was a ghost made the story like a lullaby and the rest of us slept at that time. Now, the goblins are running a bank named Gringotts. Bank is a place to hold money transactions, such as saving, withdrawing, deposits, and many more. Just imagine them as merchants" Sirius added quickly when he saw that Doran has never heard of bank before.

"Hmm, I can't imagine goblin becoming a merchant, like that," he chuckled. "At least we know that our worlds have some similarities."

"Yeah, we have trolls too. Big, strong… but stupid," this got laughs from all. "We also have banshee, veela, vampire, unicorn, griffin, dragon, basilisk, and much more creatures. But in our world, muggles, except the selected ones, don't know about their existences. They only think of them as a myth or a legend. And most of us prefer it that way."

"Hmm… yes, your world has intrigued me." Then he became serious once more. "Do you have any idea how to get back," at this their faces sobered up. "I guest not."

"Wait a second," Harry looked up. "You said about Istari, didn't you?" Remus and Sirius eyes filled with hope. They looked expectantly at the ranger.

"Well, yes. But it wasn't easy to meet them. I saw only one of them once, and that was 30 years ago. His name is Gandalf the Grey, the second best Istari after Saruman the White. I also have heard about Radagast the Brown. It is hard to meet them. If they aren't the ones who want to meet you themselves, we have little to none possibility to meet them." His statement was met by disappointed faces.

"What should we do then?" asked Harry cluelessly.

After uncomfortable silence, Doran decided to break in. "Well you get some options here." They glanced at him inquiringly.

"First, you can try to find the way home yourselves. Or second, you can try to find an Istari who might know the way. Three, you can try to find the elder of the elves who is very wise and might know about the way too. Or four, you can stay with us and wait for any Istari who we might come across with. Since you are unfamiliar with this place, I suggest you take the fourth option. We are rangers and have wide connections with anyone in this world for information. But this is your decision I won't force you. But I warn you that the land here is wild and you might come across with orcs or other Sauron's army. And that won't be pleasant." They gulped.

"Well, I myself think that the fourth option will be the best option, but won't you mind accepting strangers like us?' asked Remus. Harry and Sirius still quiet.

"Of course not. We accepted anyone who needs our help. And considering your situation, you three—," his saying was abruptly stopped when he heard shouts outside the camps. Suddenly someone came in, they could see he was panting heavily. "What happened, Weldren?" asked Doran worriedly.

"The orcs!" he yelled. It looked like he didn't pay any attention to the guests. "They attacked us!"

"WHAT!"

TBC…………….

Te he. How is this fic. Please say that you love it. - I accept critique (as long as it is not just saying that I'm stupid, my story is bad and not worth to be read or something like that, because if you want to say so, just fuck off!) and suggestion of course.

**Reply:**

**Larail: **thank you very much. This chapter is reeeaaaallly longer than the 1st, huh? What do you think of it? Just for notice, I don't know anything about sindarin. When I read other LotR crossover fanfiction I noticed that some of them write elven language there. Well, that won't happen in my story because I can't speak it. And actually I wonder where did they know about that language? It wasn't like Tolkien made a dictionary, was he?


	3. The Orcs' Assault

Disclaimer: I honestly don't know why I bother write disclaimer when all of you know that I only assimilate the story and borrowed the characters from it.

Author's Note: Long live fanfiction! I like to twist the story I liked into my imagination. But don't blame me if I have author's block over my brain or something which will delay this fic updating. Live is so good—when you don't have any problem anyway. Oh well just ignore my ramblings and get unto the story. This chapter has been edited by **Allyana**

Scene Three 

**The Orcs' Assault **

Doran ran hurriedly from tent followed by Weldren and the trio from another world. They saw the camp were assaulted by the orcs.

Harry watched as Doran raged at what had happened. "Stand back! Prepare to counter-attack! Form line!" he shouted. The rangers followed his instructions and stood together in place. "Damn, they attacked while we were not prepared and some of us went hunting," he cursed.

"Harry! Watch out!" Remus warned. Sirius threw himself to Harry and made them roll on the ground. The arrow that imbedded itself on the ground would have striked him if Sirius hadn't hurled him.

"Watch out, pup. You don't wanna die here!" Sirius got him up and prepared his wand. Harry snapped out of his stupor and followed his action.

"You alright there, lad?" asked Doran concerned. Harry could only nod. "Good, you'd better prepare yourselves because we can only protect ourselves," he warned them.

A couple of orcs were coming to their way. "Prepare the arrows!" the archers got on their own positions. "Fire!" they let loose the arrows from their bows. Some of the orcs went down, but the uninjured ones kept coming.

"Harry! Remus! Prepare the shield charm!" Sirius commanded. The two complied with him. Their hearts raced as they saw the ugly creatures swarming to the camp. Fighting Death Eaters and Voldemort was one thing, but fighting a bunch of monsters who looked very much like walking corpses or rather called as zombies was another thing. And to make it worse they didn't just stay on their place like zombies, instead they could run and carried frightening spears and axes.

"Prepare your swords!" shouted Doran when he saw the orcs marching too close to get good aims. He drew his sword from its sheath before looking back to them. "I hope you know how to use a sword."

"Remus and I can, but not Harry. But wands will be more than enough at this time."

"I hope you're right." He turned and observed the orcs intently. His eyes widened when he saw two trolls were coming there too. "There are two trolls with them, shoot them! Aim on their eyes and hearts!"

"Trolls?" Harry quickly scanned the area, searching for the new threat. And it was true. Right behind the orcs, two trolls were waving their bludgeons madly, thrashing the camp on their way. One of the arrows apparently stroke right into one of the bigger troll's right eye. It let loose an unearthly howl of pain. Unfortunately, it only made the troll angrier. It was battering everything on its path, including its own comrades. And it was coming to them very fast.

"Stupefy!" a red light shoot out of Remus' wand catching the attention of all. The spell was aimed accurately, but it was only slowing the troll down.

"Once more, at three!" Harry took the command. "One. Two. Three. STUPEFY!" At the same time, Sirius and Remus fired. The troll slammed down to the ground, staying there, unmoving. For some time, both sides weren't moving even an inch, too shocked to do so. But then, one of the orcs—apparently their leader- shouted something they didn't understand and pointed his iron spear to the three.

"Uh-oh!" Sirius winced. It seemed they would be their first targets. "Incendio! Tallantalegra! Stupefy!" he quickly flicked his wand followed by the young wizard and the moon creature.

"Expelliarmus! Confundo! Protego!" Harry yelled after an arrow almost hit him again if not for the shield charm.

"Engorgio! Expelliarmus! Expelliarmus!" the sound of an orc being slammed into a big tree snapped all the rangers except Doran who had already regained his wits much faster than others. (This part is a bit confusing.)

"CHARGE!" all of the rangers on the camp unsheathed their swords, spears, or axes, pushing the magic happening into the back of their mind to concentrate on the battle. Harry and co. also plunged into the battle trying their best not to be killed by the swarm of orcs.

For an hour and a half, the longest hour Harry had ever felt (lived), he didn't know just how much curses he had sent to the Sauron's servants. He, Remus and Sirius made a circle, back to back, among them to heighten their chance to raise their life expectancy.

Unfortunately when he was careless an orc came by and slashed its lance and pierced the surface of his right arm. Harry hissed in pain and tightened his grip on his wand. He ducked to avoid another slice and rolled his body on the ground. Out of reflex he caught an unused bloody sword from the ground and quickly stood again. With his left arm he plunged the sword to the orc's back right into its heart making it scream in pain before slumping to the ground beneath it. This was his first kill, but he didn't have the time to ponder it since he had to prevent himself being buried six feet under the ground afterwards.

Harry was panting heavily by this time. Sweat and blood smeared his cloak. His goddamn glasses blurred, making it hard for him to see clearly. Not to mention his arm was bleeding heavily which made him dizzy the longer he stayed on the battle ground. He was exhausted, whether it was his magical power or physical. His legs and hands trembled at being overexerted. He almost lost his grip at his wand, but he managed to keep it with his strong will.

"HARRY!" yelled Sirius apprehensively. He caught his godson's body when it almost fell to the ground. He could clearly see the blood seeping from the cloak, not even the blackness of the cloak could hide the fact that he was bleeding. "Hang on there, pup! Remus, come over quickly! Harry is hurt. We've got to get out!"

"Sirius… watch out!" was Harry's weak warning when he saw an orc charging them. Remus, seeing this, quickly sent a burning spell to the orc much to his friend's thanks.

Suddenly he was pushed by Harry who intercepted an arrow. "Arrghhh!" Harry felt his shoulder burning as the arrow pierced his shoulder. His wand was laying on the ground when he smashed the earth.

Sirius turned from his position to see the orc stood above Harry, preparing to kill the boy-who-lived-who-might-soon-die with its huge axe. A sinister smirk was encrusted its face. Sirius could only let out a silent scream as he watched the scene in a slow motion.

Harry's pained face as he watched the ugly orc smirking evilly. The axe would have found Harry's (the boy's) head if not for the spell from the ever (fast) thinker Remus Lupin, which casted off the axes from its holder to Remus' hand making the orc's eyes widen. Harry saw his chance and lifted his unscathed hand, which was the left and pointed it toward the orc, forgetting that he didn't carry his wand.

Harry cried out as he imagined himself getting out of the battle alive and going back to his world with Sirius and Remus. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" the silver mist which came out from his left fingertips quickly formed the shape of a stag. Prongs stabbed the orc in front of him (with his antlers) shortly after he entered the battle scene with his antler. He charged the orcs who came too close to his master and killed them. Harry winced as he tried to ignore the throbbing of his shoulder when he pulled the arrow out. If he was breathing heavily before this, now it was very hard to breathe. His vision was completely blurred and he was panicked to say the obvious. Sirius and Remus hastily came over to him. Remus shouted to his friend to guard them while he tried to at least heal the wound. In his panic, Sirius let out his knowledge of Dark Arts he got from his family who forced him to learn it when he was a child.

Remus wiped off his sweat nervously. Prongs vanished the moment Harry lost his consciousness. He concentrated himself on the healing spell. He wasn't a healer like Pomfrey, but he was sure as hell that he wouldn't let Prongs junior die as long as he was still alive. For the next half an hour, Sirius battled with the horde of orcs. Sirius concentrated all of his magic to build a dome to shield them from the onslaught. He dropped on the ground on his knee, too exhausted to stand.

Not long after he built the dome, the sound of horse's trots echoing through the battle. The rangers were delighted by the arrival of the reinforcements. The orcs were slowly diminishing as many of them were slaughtered by the rangers. Some of them managed to escape to the forest but most of them were killed. When there was no orc anymore on the field, cheers erupted from all humans.

But that didn't mean that it became calm. Doran shouted to some of his friends to fetch healing herbs and and help the the injured ones. Everyone was busy helping others. Sirius with his last strength flicked his wand and the dome disappeared. After that he finally collapsed.

Doran approached his guests and saw that they were not well too. "What happened?"

"Sirius was exhausted and unconscious for now, but not in immediate danger." Remus said without glancing at him. "Harry's right hand was bleeding heavily and his shoulder was pierced by an arrow. He lost a lot of blood. I tried to heal him, but I am not a healer."

"Wait a moment, he was pierced by THAT arrow?" The ranger asked disbelievingly as he picked the arrow.

"Yes, why?"

"This kind of arrow is poisoned by the orcs. Some of my friends died not long after those pierced them. He should have been dead by now!" he looked over the wound on his shoulder worriedly. "When did he get it?"

"Half an hour ago, I think."

"What! And he's still alive?""

"Do you think he can survive this?" he interrupted.

"Doran stared at Remus' tired eyes before replying. "I'm not sure. The chance is slim. The poison is too potent for a human to handle it."

TBC……………

Yay! I finished the chapter. Do you think it was enough to make your blood boiling. Or do you think that there wasn't enough action in the fic? To tell you the truth it is rather hard for me to write this battle scene, you know… So I hope you at least appreciate it.

Thanks for the reviews you gave me, guys. **Allyana, Angel the Devil's Daughter, Drusilla, Kara, Larail, Padfoot n' Moony, Prd2bAmerican18**

**Reply:**

**Larail: **…Actually I don't think about making any kind of romance when I started to make this story at all. Oh and I don't have LotR books at all. I only copied the history of middle earth and the maps… You meant that Tolkien actually made a new language just for a story! Holly… I wonder how long it took for him to write LotR. When I read about the history of middle earth it was so complicated. Oh well… I don't think I'll learn the elven language just for making this fic … maybe only a few phrases

Hope you like this chapter although it is shorter.


	4. The Treatment

**Disclaimer:** Check the website's name, buddy! It's . Got it?

**Author's Note:** Just read the fic! I don't have anything important to say.

Scene Four 

The Treatment

Seeing Remus' apprehensive look, Doran tried to soothe the werewolf. "He might survive till now because of your healing magic." He called Weldren. "Weldren, come quick! Bring the herbs for poison. The lad needs it!"

The said person nodded at him and ran to another camp to find the herbs. Not a minute later, he brought a bag with him. He handed it to Doran who quickly searched the right herb. When he found it, he squeezed it till some liquids appeared from the squeezed leaf. He smeared the liquid to where the poisonous arrow strike the young wizard's shoulder.

Harry hissed in pain in his slumber. He steered from his sleep. "Sirius?" his voice was hoarse.

"He's okay, Harry. Just too exhausted and he is sleeping right now." Said Remus.

"Can you see and hear me, lad?" asked Doran who bandaged his shoulder with a white cloth which soon turned red from the blood carefully.

"All are blurred, but I can hear your voice pretty clear." Doran asked Weldren to get water.

"You must have pretty good fortune upon you, lad. There weren't many people could survive this. This poison was even more potent than Nazgul's poison blade. Although that poison could only be healed by magic, so that would be more fatal when we didn't have any Ishtari or powerful elf with us. Of course the fact that this guy here used his healing magic helped you." Rambled Doran to make Harry didn't lose his consciousness. "Don't sleep, lad. You won't know if that will be your eternal sleep. Speak with me so you won't doze"

Harry nodded painfully. "I have ever had worse than this." He winced when Doran and Weldren lifted him to the stretcher and brought him to the nearest camp to get treatment. He let Remus to treat Sirius.

"Really?"

"Yeah, in my second year at Hogwarts. I was 12 at the time. A basilisk, the big one, implanted its smaller fang, 1 feet in length, to my arm."

"Tell me you're lying."

"I'm not. The fang was poisonous. In my place basilisk was one of the most poisonous creature. If not for Fawkes healed my arm soon after that happened, I believe that I would die that time."

"Who is Fawkes?" Weldren cleaned his bleeding arm with wet cloth which made Harry gritted his teeth.

"A phoenix, a fire eternal bird. It was one of magical creatures that have healing magic on its tear. Fawkes is my headmaster's acquaintance. He helped me killed that giant snake."

"Your world is interesting, lad." This get a chuckle which soon become a cough from Harry.

"So is yours," he replied. Weldren could only stare at the two puzzled wondering who the lad was and what were they talking about.

"So basilisk is a giant snake."

"Yeah, it was magical creat—augh! That hurts!" he hissed as Doran poured the liquid equaled to half of a bottle's contents to his wound. It smelled like alcohol.

"This is war. Everything is hurt. Continue your story," Weldren accepted the bottle he handed to him and stored it on a trunk carefully.

"It was poisonous, and you will die just by its glance."

"Are you sure? I have never heard of that kind of creature here." Harry could hear the barely concealed worried tone in his voice.

"That's because there's no basilisk here. For that I thank God." Doran agreed. His world was already full enough of dangerous creatures roaming around, he honestly thought that having that kind of creature here would be disastrous. Harry paused to regain his breath. Remus entered the camp with the now awakened Sirius leaning to his shoulder tiredly. "It was very huge, even from its colonies. Let's just say that he could easily swallow my body…" Doran continued to treat his wound. He asked the other ranger to help the others. "It had to be hundreds years old. It almost swallow me infact… That was when its fang struck my arm. I imbedded the sword I brought to the roof of its mouth. The sword reached its brain and killed it. The fang, unfortunately still implanted in my arm. Then Fawkes healed me with his tears." Harry struggled from the slumber that almost claimed him.

"You must be the luckiest kid I have ever met," he exclaimed as he wiped off his sweats from his forehead after he finished the treatment. Harry would live; he has passed his critical moment. The herb he smeared over his shoulder was starting to neutralize the poison.

"Indeed I am," Doran heard the sarcastic reply and couldn't help but thinking about what were happened to this innocent lad. Harry's breath became calmer and he couldn't ignore the sleep calling.

"Rest! You need it." He stroked his messy ebony hair.

He turned around and saw the two in the bed completely worn out. He neared them. They snapped their heads when they felt him.

"How—"

"He will live." This relieved the remaining marauders. "He has passed the critical moment, but you have to take care of him. If there's a sign he has fever, tell me!"

"Thank you, thank you."

"No need," he waved his hand. "You three helped us a lot. If there weren't you, we might lose more people than already." He sighed. Remus could see his own arm bleeding too.

'Your arm…"

""This?" he showed his left arm. "Don't worry, it's only small wound. Nothing I can't take care of." He paused. "Well I have to go to help the others. Just stay here to rest. You two are pretty worn out from what I see," he chuckled as he saw their tattered robes.

When he was outside, Sirius came closer to his godson. "It's my fault, if I was careful—"

"Sirius, don't blame yourself. Harry won't like you feel guilty. He loves you." Remus stressed the word.

"I know, but if I saw that arrow—" Remus stifled his mouth.

"Ssstttt! You will wake him up if you shout!" Sirius composed himself. "Good. There's nothing you can do to change what already happened. The most important thing is that he's still alive, and won't want to see you weep and blame yourself. Rest and later you can greet him with your infamous smile." He joked. It seemed to work since the fire on his eyes softened.

"Allright then." He went to the outside after he squeezed Harry's left hand gently. Remus followed him as he glanced proudly at James' and Lily's son who was sleeping peacefully.

TBC………..

There! Now you know Harry will live.

Next: Rangers' meeting. Harry is still not conscious. The argument between Sirius and Remus.

Sorry, I can't reply your reviews, but rest assured I have read them. My money is tight this week so I have to make it quick. I need a beta, by the way. Let me know if you're interested.


	5. Discussion And Agreement

**Disclaimer:** I have made many characters on my own in this fic. And if you're really a fan of HP or LotR, you will know which ones are mine.

**Author's Note:** I forgot to tell you that this was 5 years before the ring quest which means that it was year 3013 in third age. I take it will be enough time for Harry,co to learn many things before they help to defend people from orcs along with the dunedain race. By the way, this chapter still hasn't been edited, so bear with me. I'm planning to post this fic next week, but today I only post a fic, so I decide to post this fic's chapter too. Hope you'll like it.

Scene Five 

The Meeting and Argument

At midnight after the attack in the afternoon, Doran gathered all rangers who are not too injured to join him in a meeting he held outside the camp. Harry was still not conscious which worried his godfather and Remus, but Doran assured them that he was okay. That he was too tired and might even sleep for days. Sirius and Remus accepted the reason hesitantly. Doran asked them to join the meeting about the orcs and of course about their strange arrivals. Remus agreed, but Sirius said that he wanted to stay beside his godson, so Doran didn't force him.

Doran brought them breakfast which enclosed soup, and meat. They ate the food hungrily. Having fighting and haven't eaten since yesterday was draining their energy. He asked Remus to go outside when he was finished with his food. He changed Harry's bandage for a new one and smeared the same herb's liquid like yesterday before went out of the camp silently.

When Remus went to the meeting he already saw some people circled the firewood sitting. The only one who stood up was Doran. His arrival drew the attention of the rangers. They couldn't see his face clearly since it was dark and the only thing that illuminated them was the fire from the burned wood. Some of them watched him suspiciously while the ones who didn't go hunting yesterday glanced curiously.

"Ah, Mr. Lupin, come here," Doran called Remus. The suspicious look turned quickly into something akin to curiosity as their leader called the stranger warmly. He was one of the strangers they brought out of the forest. The ones who didn't suspicious of him at all were the ones who saw Remus, co fighting the orcs yesterday with strange power.

Remus himself felt uneasy for being stared at. He was feeling that they were judging him.

"I know that all of you are curious with him and his companions, but for now let's us concentrate with the orcs first. After that I will tell you what exactly happened. I can only assure you that he and his friends won't try to harm any of us." He checked his surrounding to make sure everybody paid attention to him. He smiled slightly when they did.

"Let me hear the reports about the damage this morning."

One of the rangers, a black haired man with a patch on his left eyes stood up. "The casualty from the assault yesterday: 14 of us, including Herath, Yesala, Korath, Merdon and Sargon, dead. They will be burned soon." His face was sour, indicating that he was mourning his comrades' death.

Doran nodded. His face remained expressionless, but his eyes betrayed him. "Thank you, Delan. We'll do that. The others?'

Heran, son of Brein, brother of Herath, stood up. Remus could see the young man in his teen, older than Harry, with brown hair and green eyes. His eyes were red indicating he was crying last night. He was the healer of the group. In the meeting, he tried to make his voice as normal as possible. "13 were seriously injured, especially Rane and Gallan. But I expected them to stay alive and nurse back to heal from their injury." He went back to his seat.The rangers who were sad at the first news were relieved this time. They couldn't help but felt sorry for Heran, whose brother dead in the battle against Sauron's cronies.

"Is there any other report?"

"We've killed the injured orcs and dumped them and the 2 trolls in a hole and burned them before their corpses tarnished the soil. And the shocking thing was that one of the troll was still alive, it howled in pain when we burned it, but surprisingly didn't do anything." At this Remus was shocked. Doran looked at him for an explanation.

"We didn't kill it. We merely stunned the troll." Doran nodded. The others were looking at the direction of his guest oddly.

He sighed. "We've to prepare ourselves to hunt the remaining orcs before they gathered and attack us again." All of the rangers agreed with his plan. "Heran, I want you to stay in the camp along with some others to treat the injured ones. Some others will prepare traps to kill the orcs if they come here when we're out hunting them." He looked expectantly at Weldren. "You know what your job is." Weldren nodded lightly.

"We will soon attack them, so we better prepare ourselves." A tall black haired man came closer to Doran, and together they held the map of the old forest. "I have just discussed it with Esallar and we thought that some of the orcs hide themselves here," he pointed at the south side of the forest in the map. "They would try to cross Withywindle and Baranduin River and out of our reach and then go to the Overbourn swamp in the south." All were looking intently at the map.

After that the discussion turned into the preparation for the hunting. When it was finished, Doran carefully said, "Now that we've finished talking about that, I want to introduce you to Mr. Lupin." A hushed silence fell to the group. "Apparently they're lost. Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black and young Mr. Potter were coming from different world." At this everyone asked their questions. "SILENCE! When I finish talking you can ask." Doran then stared at Remus asking for permission. Remus nodded. After that Doran told them about them being wizards or rather Istari here, though he commented that their magic was rather different from his experience when he met an Istari 30 years ago. He told them about the magical world there and Voldemort, intentionally kept secret about Harry's role. He then informed them the battle in one of the room of Department of Mystery (telling them about the ministry in the way), about the veil and how they were landed here.

Delan raised his hand. "So you fought the orcs with your magic?"

"Yes, we are."

"What about the silver stag that came out from that kid's short staff?" asked another.

"That's not a staff. In our place staff was wield by mage, a very powerful wizard, and it has been centuries since the last mage was born. I believe that Voldemort (at this Remus was glad to see that no one shuddered at the name. Of course the fact that they never met them didn't help at all) and Dumbledore were sorcerers, the lesser mage but much more powerful than the average wizard. We called it wand. It was made to channel our magic. The stag you saw was Harry's patronus. It was considered as advanced spell and very few managed to do it. Every person's patronus is different with others' because it reflected their guardians or something like that," he explained.

"Don't you think that Voldemort was almost the same with Sauron?" asked Faran, the female healer of the rangers calmly. She was one of the most composed members of the group. The fact that she was a woman didn't hinder her.

Remus gazed at her quietly before replied, "Although they are from different world and didn't have any relation or connection, I'm afraid, yes, they are." Remus grasped his hand tightly.

Silence fell to the group.

"Right then! If there are more questions you can ask them themselves later when we've hunted the orcs. For now the meeting is done." With that all split up. Some glanced at the werewolf interested.

It was almost dawn when Doran and Remus went back to the camp where Harry and Sirius were. Remus explained him about the meeting. Remus then asked Doran whether he could go with him to the hunting. He wanted to help them find the orcs with the searching spell, which delighted their host. Sirius decided not to go with him and instead helped to build the traps around their camps to prevent any orcs came in while they were away and so he could with his Godson. Years of being a prankster in his youth days really helped.

"So when will you hunt the orcs?" asked Sirius without turning to Doran as he was watching the peaceful face of the Hogwart's 5th year student.

"Tomorrow or maybe the next day depending when we're ready," replied Doran. "What is your relationship with him?"

"He's my godson. His father is my best friend. So does Moony"

"Who?"

"Oh, Moony is me. That's my nickname," answered Remus lightly.

"Oh. Well I have to go to help preparing the hunt," with that he exited the small tent.

The next day in afternoon

Sirius stretched his muscles when he watched his infamous trap. He helped the rangers construct the traps expertly. The first time he joined them, they were looking at him cautiously, but now they softened and even some of them talked with him a bit. Many of their questions were about his world which they listened excitedly. Because of the friendly atmosphere he felt during his stay there, he was a little happy although his mind was still filled with the thought of his dear godson who was in coma.

Heran, one of the healer, was asked by Doran to care for Harry. He was worried of the teenage whose brother just recently dead, so he tried to occupy his mind with the healings of others. In the tent he met with Remus who after some askings, telling him about his world and about his plan to go with them in the hound.

Heran smiled sadly, "You're lucky. I wasn't allowed to go with them. You have magic. And unlike my brother, I'm not a warrior. I'm only a healer," He gazed at the ceiling remembering his deceased brother.

"A healer that can help people with his ability." Remus informed. "Let me tell you a story of my life. Sirius, me, James, and Peter," he said the last name bitterly which drew a raising eyebrow from his listener, but kept quiet. "Were friends in our year at Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry. 14 years ago, James and Lily, his wife, were killed by Voldemort because they openly opposed him. Sirius and I couldn't do anything right then. We blamed ourselves for that. But we knew we shouldn't just mourn over their death. The least we could do was to help their son, Harry," Remus gazed softly at the sleeping person.

Then he stared at him in the eye. "Your brother wouldn't want you to blame yourself. He wants you to go on with your life and carry his ideal to help others. You might not a warrior, but you're a healer. You can help people with your own way. Think about it! You're still young and still have future," he advised wisely.

Heran kept quiet. He pondered his advice. For unknown reason, he felt something heavy was lifted from his shoulder. He looked at Remus and Harry and Remus again than nodded slowly. Remus smiled. "You're right. My brother wouldn't want me like this. But I may not get over my mourning for some time."

"Everyone needs time to get over something like this." Heran bowed respectfully and leaved the tent after finished talking and treating Harry. He met Sirius outside and smiled which was returned by Sirius.

Sirius entered the tent. "Who is he?"

"Who?"

"The lad who just leaved from here," the dog animagus notified.

"Oh, him! He is Heran, a healer of this group."

"Really? Don't you think he's too young to be a healer?" asked Sirius as he walked toward his friend.

"Harry's is younger than him," he pointed out.

"Yeah, and that's why I don't like this, Moony. We jumped to another world which might even more dangerous than our own world. I don't want Harry to fight!"

Remus stopped whatever he was doing to sit down on and stared at his long time friend forlornly. "I know, Sirius. James and Lily wouldn't want it too. But he and we don't have any choice. We don't know the way to come back and Sauron started to build his armies of dark creatures. The only way we can survive from this and later come home, was fighting." He paused. "Even in our world, Harry would have to fight. Voldemort hated him. And he will always try to kill him. Harry would have better chance at fighting dark lord after he learned everything here. You and I can teach him magic, while Doran and others can teach him sword and other things." Remus tried to see the bright side of what happened to them.

"Better chance, ha? Maybe you're right. There's no restriction of underage magic for Harry here. I can even teach him Dark Arts—don't look surprised, Moony. You know that as one of the most influential pureblood family in the magical world, I was taught dark arts. Maybe James wasn't taught of it, but I was. You know the story about my family."

"But—" Padfoot waved his wand to stop Remus interrupt him.

"No, Remus." He said seriously. "As much as I don't want to do it too, Harry need to know about dark arts. The more he knows about it the higher chance he can survive from Voldemort. He has to know his enemy better in order to defeat him," Sirius said that in a tone that it was final and no one not even him could change his mind.

Remus sighed dejectedly. "I'm not afraid that Harry would be like Voldemort, because I know he won't. But the wizarding people will not react well to know that their saviour use dark arts. They will shun him, Sirius! Even if he killed Voldemort! In the end they will be afraid of him and people like Fudge will try to slander him!" His voice was raising a notch as he tried to make Sirius saw the event from his point of view so he would consider his decision.

"Bah! Those fools don't know anything! The magical society is full of morons who always accept any gossip without checking it first. My wrong imprisonment was the proof of their idiocy." He drew a deep breath and spoke quietly as an attempt to calm himself. "Harry is NOT their saviour! They only thought of him like that when they needed him, but when they're not, they can easily throw him up! You know how the Daily Prophet portrayed him this year and how many people believed it."

And now his voice was starting to crack. "Everyone makes mistakes. But when he was the one who makes mistake they ridiculed and scorned him, and sometime will think of him as evil. Even for something he didn't have the power over, like the parseltongue ability for example! What they wanted is a perfect man to save their fucking asses!" he hissed angrily. Remus saw the suffered man in front of him, the man who was wretched from everything he has the right for, such as his freedom and the right to take care his godson when he was sentenced to Azkaban 14 years ago.

"Harry isn't perfect, heck he even had many weaknesses! But for that he is Harry that I know of, the Harry I love and will always care for. He's my godson and I will always protect him, from Voldemort and from the like of them. Harry will kill him not because they wanted him to, but because he took everything from Harry: his parents and his life. He had been always fighting him to survive since Merlin knows how long. And I will help him to achieve that."

Silence

"If they slander him, we'll leave the wizarding world forever. Harry and I have more than enough fortune to make our life comfortable and even support many generations after us. He doesn't need those fools watching him like a hawk watches its prey. His life is his own." He watched Harry softly and then turned back to Remus. "You can come with us, Remus," he said softly, not indicating even the slightest that he was angry before this.

"I can't change your mind, can't I?" the sharp glimpse in Sirius' eyes told him the answer. "Alright, Padfoot I give up!" He saw as Sirius wanted to jump of joy. "But Harry has to agree first about your plan. And I don't want you to force him learning dark arts when he doesn't want to. Do you accept the term?"

"I will, Moony. I will," he was back calling him his nickname again. "I only want him to be happy."

"So do I, Padfoot. Although he isn't my godson, I love him too. Don't forget about that!" The Azkaban's escapee smiled.

"Do you think James and Lily will be mad if I teach him dark arts?"

"No, because it is for Harry's own sake." He gazed at the ceiling.

"Harry looked like so much like James, doesn't he?" Sirius pictured the time he was in Hogwarts with James.

"Yes, he does. I bet he would be a lady man just like James when he grew up," he joked.

"Yeah, but before that we have to build his body first! He can't be a lady man with his current scrawny body," added Sirius. Both of them were laughing heartily.

"I just hope he can follow the lesson."

"Nah, you don't have to worry about that Sirius. He's James' and Lily's son, Hogwarts' protégées. If he could do patronus charm that not everyone can mastered, he can practically do anything."

"But I heard he didn't really do well in his study…"

"Ah, that's the uniqueness of him. Apparently if he didn't put his heart on the study, he would have difficulties. He would have to cast the spell repeatedly before he can cast it correctly. Sometimes I noticed that he doesn't put any effort to master the charms, I don't think that even he himself realized that."

"Realize what?" asked him confused.

"Well, Harry was famous, but he didn't like it. What do you think happened if Harry easily mastered the charms?"

"Uh… get more famous?"

"Precisely! Deep in his heart he didn't want to be more famous than already. So he was repressing his magic although he didn't realize that he did it,"

"Oh. But he mastered patronus."

"Padfoot think with that thick head of yours!"

"Hey!" he retorted, but was ignored.

"He mastered it because he wanted to! It was survival mater, you know. With all the dementors in his third year."

"Sheesh! Okay, okay! No need to shout! Anyway what will we teach him?"

And for the first time in his life after being thrown to Azkaban, Sirius felt that everything would definitely be fine. Actually he started to think that maybe it wasn't bad and even advantageous to be in another world.

TBC…………..

Allright! So you now know about what is Sirius thinking of the wizarding society, or at least what he think in this fic.

Yeah, Sirius will teach him dark arts and the other things along with Remus. They will teach him everything they know, including how to be a troublemaker… Well they're 'Marauders' afterall.

Thanks to whoever reviewed my fic! I really like to read it.


	6. Orcs Hunting

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling while Lord of the Ring is owned by Tolkien. The characters you don't recognize from their books are mine. And I can assure you, that many of the characters here are my creations. Sometimes because there are too many of them, I kinda forget about them at all. Maybe I need to make a list.

**Author's Note:** I don't think that this chapter is good, but I'm not in a good mood when I write this. Because of that I decided to make the chapter quick and be done with it, so I can sleep earlier. So if you think that the chapter is bad, I'm sorry.

Scene Six 

The Orcs Hunting

Sirius and Remus was still talking when the entrance to the door was opened by Doran. They turned to him.

"Mr. Lupin, we have to go now!" he said shortly.

"But it's almost evening."

"Which is why we should do it quicker! The orcs will be faster and stronger at night. If we delay the hunt till tomorrow, they can escape from us."

"Allright. See you later than, Padfoot. Take care of him for me," he checked his wand to make sure it was still in its holster.

"You don't have to say it." Sirius slapped his shoulder lightly. "Be careful!"

Remus nodded and went with Doran who gave him a quick nod.

"If you're hungry or if there's something you need, just ask the others. They will gladly help you," said Doran.

"Thank you!" Sirius came out of the tent and saw the rangers went to the forest, some rode horses. Remus joined the infantry while Doran with the cavalry. He chuckled softly when he remembered that he needed Harry to learn how to ride too. Not him who taught it of course, maybe Doran or other rangers. And of course he and Remus needed the lesson too.

**The hunting crew**

The forest was dark that the rangers needed to light the torch. Remus was walking with a guy with a shoulder blond hair man. His name was Caracas, he was 24 years old but still curious as ever.

"Lumos," a glow lit up from the werewolf's wand and lit up the dark forest.

Caracas' blue eyes watched closely the light fascinated and then at Remus. "I thought that Istari spoke very long words to use their magic," he stated as the group in front of them led their way as they observed the orcs' traces.

"I don't know about Istari, so I can't say, but in my place or rather in my world we don't need long speech just to use spell. If I'm not wrong, long speech was used in ancient magic, for ritual, and advanced magic," he explained.

"But that kid only spoke 2 words and you say that was advanced magic," he pointed out.

"It was advanced magic, but… uhm… " Remus tried to find the right words. "Let's just say that long speech was only needed for mage's level spell which was very powerful. We used magic on daily basis, so it will be hard to use magic when you have to make long speech every time we use it."

"Really? I had met Gandalf before when I was a child. He said that he only use magic when someone really needs it."

"Then maybe our magic is different or maybe his magic is on mage's level," he concluded then added after an afterthought. "I don't know for sure while I myself haven't seen the magic Ishtari used."

After that they were talking for a moment before concentrating to the searching task. "Look! The traces were separated!" Dain, a big man with long black hair which was tied, touched the trace. "It's still warm. They're maybe 2-3 hours ahead of us. What should we do, Esallar?"

The said person thought about it for a moment then spoke, "Doran with his cavalry are riding through the west direction, so we'll leave the west part for them. We'll split up! Most of the traces are pointed to the south and few to the east. So the south group should have more people. Dain, you and your usual comrades go to the east while I and the others to the south."

Dain nodded and he brought 7 persons with him. Remus, and Caracas joined Esallar's group. They walked in silence as their leader directed them right to the south. Then suddenly in some point they loose the orcs' tracks. Esallar and the other rangers tried to find the said trace to no avail. "How did the traces just die out here?" a ranger voiced the others' thought.

Remus suddenly felt endangered by many presences near them. "Point me the orcs!" His wand directed him to the above. Remus glanced above him. "Shit! The orcs are in the trees!"

In the same time he shouted, all the rangers glanced surprised to the above. 19 ugly creatures let out a battle cry and jumped down from the trees. They landed everywhere scattering all the rangers. In their surprise, the rangers could still unsheathe their swords at the charging orcs. In front of Remus and Caracas was a big orcs with its full armour and axe. Remus decided to act quickly. From what he heard from Caracas, orcs hate the light. They're almost like vampire in this thing.

"Shield your eyes!" Remus shouted. "LUMOS SOLARUM!" the glow suddenly brightened itself, blinding all the orcs (and the rangers who was too late in shielding their eyes) made them immobile and even cried in pain at the intensity (AN: the orcs launched their attack to the camp in the dawn, when there was still no sunlight) of the light. "Quick! While they're frozen!" this brought the others to the world.

The orcs were killed easily by the rangers. When the slaughter was done, Esallar and others looked at Remus in amazement and awe. "Thank you, Mr. Lupin." He said.

"It's nothing. Is there any other orc?"

"From their traces, no! I think they waited us here and plan to disarray our group. And they will succeed if you aren't with us." They heard a distant sound of battle in the east. "It must be Dain's group! We have to help them!"

All were quickly running to the battle's voice. When they arrived they saw some of their friends were injured and was supported by the others, swords in their hands. No one died but many are injured, it seemed that they got surprise attack too. "CHARGE!" Esallar yelled, Dain and the others appeared to be happy as their aid came. The battle was finished under ten minutes. The 13 orcs was slaughtered quickly.

When they're done, they took care of the injury. No one got serious injury much to their relief. They burned the orcs after that keeping the fire not to go wild and burned down the forest. The Old Forest wouldn't like it and would try to kill them for sure if that happened. Dain approached Esallar.

"Shouldn't you chase the orcs in the south?" he inquired.

"We have killed them," informed him.

"What? You have? But you seemed not out of breath and didn't look that you have just fight!" he exclaimed.

"That's because Mr. Lupin," he tilted his head to Remus who cast a simple healing spell to an injured ranger named Hallad.

"What did he do?" he asked curiously.

Esallar replied, "The orcs were in the trees waiting for us and attacked. We were surprised and were scattered from each other. He created a very bright light with his magic blinding the orcs—and us actually. And you know that orcs can't endure bright light, so we could kill them without any difficulty."

"You're fortunate then?"

"We are."

After casted the healing spells to the last person, Remus stood up and saw Dain and Esallar were talking. The uninjured ones supported their friends to go back to the camp to be treated. And then he heard the sound of horse's strides.

"Everyone's allright?" one of the riders who infact was Doran, asked. Remus could see his bloody sword, probably the orcs' blood from the west side.

"No one died, and no serious injury," reported Dain. He nodded accepting the news gladly.

"Let's go back to the camp, we'll discuss it later."

**In the camp**

When Remus arrived at the tent where Sirius and Harry were, he was faced with the ecstatic face of his long time friend in front of the tent.

"Remus, Harry! Harry! He…he was…," he couldn't find the right words.

"He was awake?" his eyes lit up. But Sirius shook his head. "Then what?" he was puzzled with his action.

"I just remember of it. When he casted the patronus charm in the battle yesterday, he didn't use his wand!" he shouted in glee.

"What?" asked the disbelief Remus. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure of it. He even casted it with his uninjured hand, which mean his left. And Harry's wand hand was his right hand!"

"So that's why I found his wand was sprawled rather away from him when he was unconscious. Does it mean that Harry's powerful?"

"He maybe even more powerful than Dumbledore! He always use wandless magic whenever and wherever he was to show off, I think—except in serious situation that is—, but it was only for smaller scale than advanced charm like patronus like Harry did!"

"Sirius, calm down!" Remus almost smiled at his friend's act.

"I can't, Remmy, my friend. With this he will have more chance to survive and retaliate. Lily and James would be very proud of him."

"Yes, Padfoot. Now, do you want to hear my exploration in the forest?"

"Of course I do! So, what happened?" he looked like he was back in his young age.

Remus chuckled and with Sirius entered the tent.

TBC…….

Bwa ha ha I almost forget about the wandless magic Harry performed before. Thankfully I remember of it and could slip this in the chapter.

I know you want to know when will Harry wake up. So for the next chap, the time will be move forward.


	7. The Journey to Ulras City

**Disclaimer:** I don't think any of you believe me if I say I own Harry Potter and Lord of the Ring, so I won't bother to claim them as my own. Hiks, I wish I own them…

**Author's Note:** I actually want to make smart comedy conversation, but it is hard to make it. So I give up with that. Yeah, yeah I know that I shouldn't give up, but… oh well! I don't know much about American or British culture, so there.

Once more I want to warn you (did I ever warn you before? ) that my vocabulary is limited, and so is my grammar. So please forgive me if you don't really understand what I mean in the fic. Bear with me, okay?

If anyone wants to become this fic's beta email me. I also have other fics like shipped off, vengeance (hasn't been released yet, it's Naruto fanfiction), shinobi guards, interdimensional trip (a new one), emperor of Kou, Harry Potter and The Lunarian Girl, Dimension Mishap, Technomagic, and Merciless Hunter, that haven't been edited yet. Damn, that's a lot! I already have betas for Copycat bloodline, Ashura, and The New DADA Teacher.

Scene Seven 

The Journey to Ulras City

It was the 5th day since their arrivals to Middle Earth. Remus and Sirius got riding lesson from Doran himself. The first time they heard that they would be taught to ride the horse, they were ecstatic, but their happiness didn't last long. Dropped from the horse or being ignored by the horse they supposed to ride did that to everyone.

Right now Sirius was in awkward position. He clutched the mane of a brown horse named Edella for all his worth. Padfoot screamed for help from the laughing spectators except Remus who dreaded it, not because he sympathized with his friend, but because it would be his turn next to ride another horse. Doran tried to help him, all the way laughing—mind you, but Sirius' position didn't help his rescue at all. The only thing that connected him and Edella was his clutching hands on her mane and his right foot which somehow was trapped in the saddle while his body which was in the right side of her body almost thrown as Edella dashed quicker.

Doran shouted something to her making her calm down and started to slow down. When she stopped completely, Sirius breathed a sigh of relief. He then turned to his riding teacher glaring menacingly.

"Care to help me down from the damn horse?" Unlucky for him, Edella didn't appreciate what he said. So she graciously lifted her front legs, brought it back to the earth with a power that made Sirius felt like he was in the middle of earthquake, and this time lifted her back leg, something which sent her rider flying 2 meters above and landed hard behind her.

"Ooooffff!" Sirius felt like he was blown into pieces the time he kissed the ground. He wasn't young anymore for Merlin's sake. So why did he was being thrown here and there? He heard a neigh from his horse which suspiciously was heard like a horse's laugh. This enraged Sirius even further.

"Emh…Are you allright, Sirius?" Remus asked with a neutralize tone; he poked Sirius' body with a branch. Well, he couldn't laugh to him when next would be his turn and who knows that he might be more unlucky than his friend.

"Aarrrgggghhhhhh! That's it! Let's see who laugh the last!" he quickly stood up and whipped his wand from the holster in his forearm. "Animaturno Dog!" he shouted. A blue light hit the surprised horse and it was turned into a dog under 5 seconds. "Who laugh now, girl? It's me! HA HA!"

Remus shook his head when he saw what happened. Edella looked very confused with her new body. The rangers who saw what happened were awed at their magic.

"Wow, that's very amazing," said Caracas from beside him.

Remus smirked at his statement. He turned back to Sirius who still laughing gleefully and replied, "We often do that in our younger days when we were still students."

"Really? That must be great! I can imagine the faces of the children in the north city of our race when you told them your stories."

2 days ago Doran told him that they would go back to where they lived. They only went to the old forest when they heard about the orcs insight. They have stationed some rangers in Bree the moment they went back to their city of Ulras in the north. He asked them whether they wanted to go with them or not. They accepted it and yesterday they started the journey. All the while Doran or sometimes another ranger named Burhan taught them how to ride in the time when they were resting from the journey since they asked for it. And they were happy at first…

Remus raised his eyebrow when he saw that the so called dog seemed to know that the one who caused her change was Sirius from her growl which was directed to him. She quickly dashed to her target with a bark.

Sirius gasped in surprise then quickly ran to save his life. All were laughing now except Remus who slapped his forehead feeling rather embarrassed to know the ridiculous person who now was running like he was chased by a ferocious beast. Well, actually she was a ferocious beast right now…

"Wait a second! I'm a dog animagus myself, and I'm bigger than her!" with that Sirius stopped running and changed his body into the grim-like dog. This time it was Edella who was chased by Sirius.

"Padfoot, you fool!" Remus shouted, but he didn't hear it.

"Woah! You can change into an animal?" Caracas' jaw dropped.

"That's animagus ability," he explained. Oh well, it wasn't a secret anymore anyway, he might as well told them. "Very rare among wizards. I myself don't have that ability. Sirius is a dog animagus."

"That's… what is your saying for this?" he tried to remember the word.

"Cool?" he provided.

"Yes, that one. That's so cool! It has music at the word… hm, cool…" Remus sweatdropped at the guy beside him. He was really weird.

Feeling that the chasing show was enough Remus flicked his wand. "Animareversio" and the dog reverted back to its previous state.

Doran approached him with a smirk plastered in his face. "Remus, it's your turn!" He, under the request from both of them, called them with their first name.

_Ugghh!_ Remus could feel that something was wrong in his stomach as he gulped at the exclamation. _Why me?_

Sirius huffed as he passed them. "Your turn, Moony. I'm out of the field." He said. Remus could hear him muttered something like, "I'm too old for this," before went to where Harry was laid.

Sirius threw himself to the ground before the coma wizard boy. "Next time, I'm gonna hex that horse!" he thanked the God that he haven't eaten or he will hurl all of his already digested food the time he was thrown by the female horse.

He sensed someone approached. It was Delan, the patch eyed guy. "That was hilarious," Sirius wanted to hex him and made his mischievous smirk vanished. The man definitely had mischievous demeanor despite his frightening appearance.

"You're not the one who was thrown each time you ride a horse!" he snapped irritably.

Delan chuckled at his reply. "It has been so long that everyone laughed like that. It was darkness time…" he sighed. His mood changed so quickly.

Sirius stared at the moving clouds and then to his godson. "When do you think he will wake up?" he asked sadly.

"I don't know, Sirius. I have several friends who woke up from their coma after a month and some after weeks. It is depended at his strength. Those are people who lucky enough only get a cut and some healers nearby."

"I bet when he wake up, he will be very hungry!" he tried to lighten the mood.

He smiled softly. He sat down across him and gave him his lunch. "Eat! You need power to do journey and I see that there's no way we let you ride any horse this time."

He grumbled at being reminded of his misfortune. "I swear that I'll defeat that stupid horse!"

"Edella is a beautiful horse, not stupid, you know."

"Beautiful, yes, I admit it. Stupid, maybe not. Annoying, most definitely." He chewed his food rather hard imagining that the one he bit was the horse.

Delan just shook his head at his action. He stood up. "Your arrivals were certainly brightening our moods," with that he was gone. Sirius just shrugged.

**The Next day**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Sirius and Remus cried out in the same time waking up the entire rangers in the morning who quickly readied their weapons expecting orcs' assault. What they found shocking them. Two men in their twenties who suspiciously looked like younger Remus and Sirius were sprawled in the ground gaping like a fish and stared at each other.

"What happened to you?" chorused both of them to each other loudly.

The birds in the trees were chirping feeling rather annoyed at the shouts.

"Remus?" a younger Remus turned. "Sirius?" the younger Sirius turned to face Doran too. "What happened?" he voiced his thought. He was gaping at them and so did the others. Since their arrivals, they made many surprise to him and the others.

"I-I don't know! We just wake up, and… and… When I turned to the awaken Sirius, his face has changed to his younger face," he spluttered.

"My face changed too? Yours too!"

"What? Someone has any mirror?" Nobody had.

"There's a stream there," Caracas pointed to the small river.

The wizards completely forgot that they could just conjure a mirror, hastened to the river and saw their reflections. They gawked at their own reflections, instead of their older appearance, their faces just reverted themselves to their twenties. Sirius lifted his robes and saw a healthy body instead of the malnutrition one for being 12 years in Azkaban. Remus has done the same. He didn't have any gray hair anymore and to top it off, his body felt stronger like it has reached its peak moment. They stared at each other in confusion.

"Merlin's beard! What just happened to us?"

"I don't know, Sirius. This is just plain weird." They came back to the group with more confusions than before. They sat on their place, left and right side of Harry, with a bewildered face.

"From your face I can tell that you don't know what happened," Delan scratched his temple. They nodded stupidly.

The boy between them stirred up and quickly sat up and freaked them out with his sudden action. Sirius and Remus were shocked to say the least. Afterall he was in coma for 6 days and suddenly without warning just set half awake. The group was silent.

Harry slowly cracked his eyes open. He turned to his left and right at his father's friend and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming when he was face to face with the younger faces of them. He looked again at them, and after a moment of silence, "Back to your younger days, ha? Guess that I wasn't dreaming about Helos when he said that he reverted you two back to your peak ages," with that he went back to sleep.

Sirius gawked at the boy who once again went back to his sleep. After a moment he turned to Remus still feeling light-headed.

"Did you see what I see?" he tried to convince himself that he was just hallucinating.

"If what you meant was that Harry just wake up said about someone who reverted ourselves back to our twenties, then back to sleep again, then yes, I did," the moon-allergic-wizard replied.

"Uh… I saw that too," Caracas blinked. The others nodded unsurely.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other. Their minds were processing the facts. And then together as if they were twins, they acted. They tried to wake the young boy in every way they remembered, such as tapping, shouting, and tickling (Harry reacted with elbowing Sirius' stomach, then back to his sleep again, which drew laughs from their hosts), but none worked.

"Aggh! If the conventional way didn't work, then don't blame me if I use my creativeness, kid!" Sirius screamed, annoyed at being ignored and elbowed. He whipped his wand and a bucket full of cold water was floating about the young hero. He flicked it again, and with a cruel grin, the bucket's content was dumped into the unsuspecting boy.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaa!" Harry rose from his sleep completely drenched. He shivered from the coldness. "Th-that's… cold, god dammit!" he snapped. The rangers and Remus were grinning, while Sirus had a smug look on his face.

"So, Harry… How's you feel being coma for 6 days?" Remus flicked his wand and the water dried out.

Harry yawned before replied, "I slept for 6 days? That's a record for me." He massaged his sore temple. "Snuffles, if you do it again I swear that I'm gonna hex you." He warned his godfather who was hugging him now.

"I'm happy you're okay, pup. I was worried about you," he tightened his hold.

Harry coughed to get his hysterical godfather's attention. "Air is becoming an issue for me… Anyway I can't count dumping cold water to me was a loving action from godfather to his godson! Especially when said godson just woke up from coma," he grumbled.

"Oh, sorry," he released his hold. "Not for the water dumping, I mean. And you have very long way before you can surpassed me in pranking others," he grinned mischievously.

"Helloo, I'm seriously feeling unloved here," Remus trailed off. He put a fake annoyed face, but then smiled when he hugged the boy who he taught as his nephew.

"You're too old to pout like a child—oh, I forgot, Helos reverted you back."

This perked the curiousity from all. "Who?"

"The man that I met when I was—in coma you said?"

"A man of your dream?" his father's friends gaped, but he remained unfazed.

"Yep. Where's my wand?" Remus handed it to him which he accepted with a smile before putting it in his back pocket. "Oh, hi Doran!" when he saw the said man.

Doran nodded. "They are my friends. He's Delan—don't afraid with his appearance, he's the fool of our group ("Hey! I resent that!" Delan retorted), the man beside Remus is Caracas," then he neared the young man and whispered into his ear, "he has a weird taste and too curious for his own good" Harry grinned while Caracas narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "And he's Esallar, he's okay but never got in his bad side," he warned mockingly.

"And what's that mean," threatened Esallar, his hand was put on his hip and he was glaring at the leader of the group.

"Well… you know what I mean. Anyway, lad, we can save the introduction part for later, the other rangers will gladly help you if you need something. Right, boys?" a cough from behind him revealing Faran and 4 other women. "And girls," a louder cough and a warning glare was sent. "I mean, ladies." He said with a fake innocent smile. Faran and the other four smiled feeling satisfied with the correction. His guests and others snickered rather loudly. "So, lad, do you need something?"

Harry saw his condition. He crunched his nose when he realized that he smell bad after 6 days not taking a bath. "Well, I think I need a quick—"

"Wait a second, he hasn't said about the Helos guy," Sirius reminded them. Harry kicked his left leg innocently. Sirius opened his mouth to yell painfully from the hit but nothing came out. His eyes widened. _Oh… that kid… using the silent charm… _he grumbled under his breath. The other's arched their eyebrows questioningly. Remus saw that to and countered the spell, much to his delight.

"I tell you all later. But for now I need a quick bath. Badly."

"There's a stream there if you want to. Be careful the water is cold."

"You don't need a bath, you—"

"Excuse me for not wanting to become the next Snape!" Harry retorted. Remus gave an, 'ah!' while their hosts gave blank looks, clearly didn't understand the joke.

"He's a potion master in Hogwarts. His hair became very greasy because of working with his 'dear bubbled cauldron'," The dog animagus quickly explained for them.

"I go with you, Harry" Harry nodded at Remus.

"Others?" he scanned them all.

"Why, thank you for the invitation, young man, we would like to," Faran said with a singsong voice. A smile plastered on the women's face.

Harry flushed, red was colouring his cheek which made him adorable and cute. The men were snickering. Faran was acting way out of her character. "Sorry, but it's for men only."

"Yes, wouldn't want the innocent lad's eyes to be tainted with 'adult' problem, would we?" Doran mocked. All were laughing their heads off except Harry who was pouting and crossed his arm on his chest.

"Hey! That's not fair!"

**TBC…………..**

Well I think that's enough for this chapter. I'm gonna sleep. Night!

**Snore**

Oh I forgot, don't forget to review me, kay?

Thanks to: **Allyanna, BabeBunny, Drusilla, Keira, Siriusly Sirius Lily Black, hermione21, Toras, Warlord Harrsk, Shadow, HarrySlytherinson, Tmctflyboy**

**Reply:**

**Shadow**: Aiye… I'm sorry, I kind of make a mistake there. Harry did patronus wandless. I have corrected the fic on my computer and when it is edited by beta I'll repost it.

**Toras:** hell yeah, they will be involved with the War of The Ring, I make it 5 years before that time so they have time to prepare and train, and for Remus' lycanthropy you have to see it yourself in chapter 11. That was as far as I got with this fic for now. For beta, I'm currently searching.

**Warlord Harrsk:** your first time? There are many HPLotR fanfictions in just search them in HP, LotR, or Crossover section.


	8. The Talk

**Disclaimer:** Harry, Sirius, and Remus are mine! Mine! Do you hear me? They're mine! Ho ho ho ho ho…...

**HarbringerLady hit everyone (who believes her) with a hammer.** Get real and open your sleepy eyes, dunderhead! There's no way JK Rowling give them to me!

**Author's Note:** It is scene eight and the story still in the beginning? Gah! I wonder when my story will end… I want to end it quickly, so I can relax, but unfortunately if I do it, the story will be completely screw up and all of you gonna mad at me. T T

Aaarrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhh! Why did I ever make this story in the first place? **Everyone throws things to HarbringerLady that she has to hide behind a table. **

Okay, okay! I will be gone soon! Sheesh, just what are with these barbarians! Allright! Allright! Stop glaring and preparing to kill me. I'm working like a slave right now! **HarbringerLady grumbled and muttered dirty words.**

Just get on the story, okay! And I'll try as soon as possible to update the fic! **HarbringerLady was smirking evilly and said something in a whisper. ** Note the word '_try_'… **and then she laughed madly before shouted in pain when the readers who heard her whispering hammered her.**

Scene Eight 

The Talk

Harry stared at Sirius and Remus for a moment, they separated themselves from others in the break time, Doran, Faran, Esallar, and Dain were with them. "Allright, here's my story." He then launched into his story after give them a warning not to interrupt his story even if they were curious of something. The questions would be asked after he finished it.

**Flashback**

Harry slowly opened his eyes. He had no idea where he was. Everything was white and he had to shield his eyes for a moment just to adjust white the light intensity. He looked around him, but there was nothing except him himself. He wondered where he was.

He slowly stood up and tried to find a way to get out from this place. His plan was hindered by his trembled legs. When he succeeded to stand up firmly, his mind then wandered what had happened to him. He remembered that he, Sirius, and Remus were thrown to different world, but was that only a dream? Was this a dream too?

((Well, you could say that, kid. Right now you're in the Valar realm, if you know what that means…)) a voice spoke from behind him.

Harry spoon around. The background changed into a beautiful garden with a lake on the right side, no more whiteness. In front of him was a group of people who looked like warriors. They use hooded clothes so Harry couldn't see their face.

"My name isn't 'kid'! Who're you anyway? What is Valar realm? And how can I'm here?" he voiced his thought feeling rather afraid despite the calmness they radiated and the beautiful scenery. He could feel the power they had.

((We're what men called us 'Valar'. The Eru's children)) Harry gave him a blank look. The man in the front sighed. ((Sit down and I'll tell you)) out of thin air appeared 2 chairs and a table. The leader motioned the others to leave them. Harry cautiously sat down.

((Now, I know you have many questions))

"That's the understatement of the year" Harry exclaimed but quickly shut his mouth when he knew that he was rude at the powerful stranger in front of him. But the man just chuckled.

((Eru is the god who created Middle Earth, the place where your body is currently laying.))

"Huh? My body?"

((Yes, your body. Right now you're only a soul that we called to the Valinor, our realm. We called you here to speak with you))

"Why don't you just speak with me in the uh… middle earth?"

((Because we're not allowed to go there and we shouldn't interference with the people there directly. Note the word 'directly', kay?))

"Why—"

((Just listen, okay? And you can ask your question after I'm done with the story)) the man said rather annoyed at being interrupted and questioned. So Harry decided that shut up was the best.

The hooded man told him the story behind the creation of Middle Earth. The story of the 3 silmarilli, of Numenor race, the dwarves, the elves, of Sauron's first assault and the battle between them in the second age.

Harry listened while thinking what the relation between him and the story was, but didn't dare to ask right now. At least the story was interesting, much more than Binn's lecture, which even made the wormbook of Hogwarts, Hermione, became sleepy. Then he started to tell him about the situation in the middle earth now.

((Then you three fell to the veil, which actually was a portal between the 2 worlds. Now do you have any question?))

"Yeah. Can you send us back to our world?"

((Well…yes, we can. But we don't want to send you back))

"WHAT? WHY?" Harry shouted. Disbelief and confusion plus anger were written on his face.

((Fate and Destiny lent you to us))

"I was lent to you?" Harry asked incredulously. His eyes were twitching. The person in front of him nodded. Either he didn't see the rage which was emerging inside of the young man in front of him or he just ignored it. "How could they just lend me to you?"

((Actually they were not just lending you here without thinking))

"And what was they thinking when they just dumped me here?" he asked, sarcasm was obviously there. He dismissed the thought that he was in front of a Valar, the so-called warrior, from his mind. Rage overcame his apprehension.

((That if you go back to your own world, you'll be stronger. They sent you here also to train besides helping us dealing with Sauron))

Harry opened his mouth to retort but couldn't say anything. He gaped like a fish. _How dare they just lend me? They have no right to control my life! Oh I forget, they are always controlling lives!_

"Wait a second! What if when I am here, Voldemort destroy everything?"

((Don't worry when you're back, you will back to the time in the battle, just some minutes after you were sucked into the veil)) Harry could hear amusement in his tone, which made him angrier.

"But training isn't just like days! It can be months or even years! Not to mention the battle will be tough with Sauron's army like orcs, trolls, and the others! I could have died here! And I'm sure as hell if I die I can't go back to my world!"

((We haven't thought about that…))

"You haven't?" Harry shouted. "Dear me, I was thrown here to help you fighting this dark lord who just happened like Voldemort and you didn't think what will happen to me if I died here?" Harry waved his hand madly. "I'm screwed! Does anybody here not thinking of me as a weapon, but as a human being?"

The man looked surprised from the teenage wizard's exclamation. He surely didn't think that Harry would be angry like this from his step-back-action. ((Calm down, kid! We can arrange something if that really happen))

Harry took a deep breath, dismissing the 'kid' calling. "Like what? Dump me in a hole and bury me 6 feet underground?"

((That's a good idea))

"HUH!" Harry stood up quickly from his chair that it fell with a loud noise.

((I'm joking, allright? Sheesh, where is your sense of humour?))

"In bed where my body is still sleeping," he replied sarcastically.

((Ha, ha, ha)) He said the words dryly. ((You're angry))

"I'm not angry" he retaliated.

((You are))

"I'm not. My emotion just unstable right now and I just decide to play verbal assault with you"

((You're angry)) This time, Harry kept silent. The man sighed. ((Look kid, I know you're angry. But could you think about what happens to the people in middle earth if you don't help them? There will be more deaths than we can afford! If you train here you could heighten your life expectancy against Voldemort. By the way, do you know that there was a prophecy concerned about you and him? That you will kill him or the other way around?)) Harry gaped in shock.

"Is there anyone here who think about what will happen to me? I'm not their goddamn saviour! I only want to kill Voldemort because he took everything from me, not because the wizarding world expected me to! Note the word 'want' because I don't think I can even kill him! Oh yeah and warn Fate and Destiny that they will have to be careful if I meet them, and that I will thank them properly for giving me such a wonderful option: killed or to be killed!"

((I will)) he chuckled, but stopped it when he saw him glaring at him for all his worth.

"And for your 'gracious' offer, no, I don't think I will accept it. I don't have any relation with Sauron or his goons."

((Sauron know about your world)) he said shortly.

"What!" his eyes narrowed.

((We got information that he knew about your world. Do you think that after he destroys all humans here, he will stop right that? No, kid. He will try to find a way to go to your world. And you can't fight both Voldemort and Sauron in a time. Both of them are powerful, Sauron's is even much more than Voldemort. His armies only obeyed him, and they only sought for darkness. That's why you were sent here! So he can't go to your world!)), then he added with a hushed muttering ((Well that was one of the many reasons we got you to help us))

Silence. Harry's mind was full of many thoughts that he couldn't think properly. ((Listen, kid. I don't know what will happen to you. I only know that if Sauron succeed here, there won't be any hope for your world. And there are some people who cared about you, like your friend, godfather, the were—))

"Sirius!" Harry yelled. "Why did you bring Sirius and Remus here?"

((They can teach you magic which you won't get here. Istari's magic and wizard's magic is rather different, so I don't think they can help you with that. I just heard about Sirius' plan to teach you dark arts))

"Excuse me? Sirius planned to teach me what?" Harry was thinking that his ears didn't do their job correctly.

((Dark arts, kid))

"But… why? And I told you to stop calling me 'kid'!"

((How can you fight Voldemort who knows much about dark arts if you didn't know anything about it? You can't honestly just always dodge the spell they threw to you! What if it was 2 to 1 battle? Or maybe even 10 to 1? Do you think you can avoid many curses at once?)) Harry couldn't answer.

((You have to act quickly and use the most efficient way to defeat your enemies. For that you have to know how to counteract their curses and give them their own medicine. Your enemy will not give you any mercy, so don't give it to them too. You may think it is cruel, but it is needed in a battle))

Harry quieted. There was a battle raging in his heart. "But the wizarding society will think of me as evil too. Even if I defeat him, they will gladly send me to Azkaban if they know I learn the dark arts, just because they think of me as their imperfect fucking hero or worse they would think of me as the next dark lord!" he hissed.

((Ah, that. Those bias people…)) he trailed off. ((If you are shunned by them, you are always welcomed here))

"Really?" he nodded. "What about my godfather and Remus?"

((They are welcomed too)) Harry's face brightened. That wasn't a bad deal…

"I'll do it then." Harry could almost imagine the smile of the person in front of him.

((Good. Before you go, I will give you some explanation about the benefits you and the other two get when you accepted the deal)) Harry raised an eyebrow. ((You know about the dunedain, right?))

"Doran's race, isn't it"

((Yes. Well, their life expectancy is 2 or 3 times than normal human. You will do something that helps us greatly. For that we gave you three, the same advantage like them))

"WHAT?"

He ignored the wizard boy. ((No, no, wait that's not right… We, including Fate and Destiny, grant you the ageless time like the elf)) Harry felt something powerful tickling his soul and body when he said it..

"Are you CRAZY? What should I do with that?"

((You can always mock Voldemort with it)) he joked. But Harry's eyes didn't wavered. ((Oh, alright, kid! Damn it, why is it so hard for you to accept my reason?)) He acted like he was hurt.

"I'm not a kid! And to tell you my reason, my life will be boring if I'm immortal," he said.

The man in front of him shook his head. ((No, you're not immortal, just ageless. You can still be killed. Beside you can always ask Nicolas Flammel or the elves for suggestions. And your father's friends will always with you since they will be ageless too. And, no, we can't take back our grant easily))

"You have got to be kidding…" Harry sat again (after he fixed the chair he dropped, that is) in disbelief.

He chuckled. ((Relax, kid. You won't be bored. You can do many things here or in your own world. We also have found some ways to explore to many other worlds, and you could explore them if you wanted to, that if you don't get killed before that))

"Very funny," he said dryly. He gulped down the pumpkin juice which was somehow appeared of nowhere on the table until it was empty.

((Oh and a good news for your friends is that they will be reverted back to their peak ages, which was in their twenties and after that you 3—after you have grown enough that is—will remain the same. You became stronger too))

"You. Are. Mad" Harry exclaimed.

((Why, thank you very much for your compliment!))

"I didn't—'

((Anyway, you have to go now. So, bye!)) He said happily and waved his hand.

"No, wait!" his body was starting to disappear.

((Oh, and before I forget, my name is Helos. Train hard, kid!))

"My name is HARRY!" was the last thing Harry shouted before he was vanished from the realm completely.

**End Flashback**

(AN: Just for you to know. Harry didn't tell them everything I wrote up there. He only said that he was here to help them bring down Sauron so that he will not disturb his own world and about the benefits they got from accepting the mission, succeed or not)

"And then I woke up and you know the rest." Harry ended his story. Remus while he was gaping at his friend's child, offered him a drink which he accepted gladly.

"You meant that was why we're back to our twenties? And that we're ageless?" asked Remus disbelievingly after he snapped out from his daze.

"Uh-huh" he handed the drink back.

"You know that I will teach you dark arts?" Harry's godfather asked warily. The boy nodded. Sirius and Remus stared at each other. "Will you learn it?" he asked anxiously.

"As much as I don't like it, Helos was right. So, yes, I will." Sirius let loose a deep breathe clearly relieved with the news, while Remus frowned a little. He still didn't like the idea of him learning dark arts.

Sirius saw his expression. "Oh, come on, Moony... He has said that the Valar guy would welcome us in their realm! It's no big deal. And I say and quote: Screw with the bias wizards and witches!" he laughed heartily. He was very relieved with Harry's news. Now he would have a place to be called as a home. And although everyone thought of him as fugitive, he could stay relax without someone tailing him everywhere to send him back to the awful prison.

Remus only gave him a half smile.

"So, you were sent here by Valar?" The trio turned at the leader of the rangers feeling surprised. They've forgotten that he and some others were there too.

"Uh, yeah. Do you know him?" he asked innocently.

"I recall that you've said it quite few times before when we first met." Remus half asked.

"Of course I know them, from the story at least. They were the legendary warriors."

"Care to tell us?" asked Harry curiously. ""I meant even though I met some of them and even spoke with one of them, I don't know anything beside they're warriors."

"I'll tell you later, lad. Now we've to discuss about the matter in hand. From your story I can conclude that soon there will be a war between Sauron and human soon. We've heard some bad rumor about activity in Mordor."

"The land where Sauron's base is?"

"Yes. According to it, he made more orcs, stronger and more deadly." His face was unreadable right now. Faran, Dain, and Esallar stared quietly at their leader, obviously didn't like the idea too. "So you will help us to fight him?"

"Yes. It is for us too actually. If he succeeds in conquering this world, my own world will be in danger too. And I can't imagine fighting him and Voldemort in the same time. We will be completely wiped out by their forces. But I need your help to do it."

"Just say it. We will try to comply with your request," Faran said, the others nodded.

"I just want us to be trained in your ways. Stealth, sword handling, everything that can help us."

At this they burst in laughter. Harry narrowed his eyes puzzled, a demanding gaze marooning his face, while the other two were embarrassed.

"What?"

"Nothing, lad. It's just that while you're coma we trained them in horse riding and I bet for my life, they don't want to be near a horse in the range of 10 meters…" Doran snickered.

"That's not our fault that they threw us!" Sirius snapped. The laughs were louder now. "Shut up!" they ignored his shout making him pouted.

Harry stared at both quietly then snickered. "You were thrown from the horses?"

"Just shut up!" he muttered.

Remus joined them, "Why don't you show us how to ride horse correctly, Mr. Potter?" the two grinned evilly.

"Sure…" Harry just shrugged indifferently. "When?"

"What about next 2 days? I think you will be healthy enough to do it. You didn't even show any sign that you was poisoned by orcs' blade," Faran proposed the idea.

"No problem."

TBC……………

Now you know why Harry wasn't surprised with their changes. See you in the next scene!

I hope I didn't get writer's block or bad mood, so I can quicken the update of this fic. I LOVE crossover

I want to answer your review, but unfortunately when I want to open the disk that contain your reviews, I can't open it. The disk is damaged… **sigh**


	9. Ulras City

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter and Lord of the Ring. Happy? Just why did everyone keep remind me about that? Sigh

**Author's Note:** Ugh, I'm not too good at describing something.

**Scene Nine**

The Ulras City

"How could it be?" Sirius and Remus watched disbelievingly as they saw Harry rode a big black stallion named Blade, a temperamental horse, easily. Blade ran to them with Harry's guiding scaring the hell out of them. He stopped the stallion right in front of them who were cowering behind an oak tree, grinning madly. Doran and Burhan whistled loudly.

"Damn it, lad. You're one hell of a rider," Doran remarked.

"Yeah, the moment you touched that stallion, he just tamed and allowed you to climb and rode him. I myself was almost kicked by him the first time I neared him, and that was because of my reflex that I could avoid it. Have you ever ridden a horse before this?" asked Burhan calculatingly. The lad's stance was good unlike his older friends.

"Yes, I have." He petted the neck of Blade and made him neighed happily. Harry climbed down and gave Blade back to him. Sirius and Remus were out of their hiding after making sure the stallion wouldn't go chase them.

"Really? I don't know that you can ride, Harry," Remus stared at him like he was a ghost of something.

"Of course, you don't know. It was happened when I was 8 years old. The elementary school was having picnic in a ranch. The Dursleys didn't have a choice but to let me go with others. We were allowed to ride a pony under the surveillance of the workers there. Dudley was dropped from the horse every time he climbed. I bet the brown pony, I believe her name was Micky, thought that he was too heavy," he chuckled followed by his guardians. "So in the end, he hated those mini horses. I myself was riding a white pony named Bingo. He was very cute and pretty. I liked him. I rode and played with him for an hour before I wasn't allowed anymore. The problem wasn't time but because other ponies kept near me that they didn't allow others to ride them, pretty ridiculous" he smiled at the memory which reflecting many children crying because all ponies were flocking to him like ants to sugar. Then he frowned. "Dudley was jealous at the time and he told it to his parents. They punished me after that because they thought it was because of my 'freakiness'," he snorted.

Sirius and Remus were fuming at his story, while the others who heard it frowned and wanted to meet the Dursleys in order to give them a piece of their minds. "They punished you?" he nodded. "When I get my hand on them, they will be sorry…" Sirius growled.

"If we can go back to our world that is," they sobered up.

Yesterday the other rangers were informed about their mission there. They would gladly help him if they wanted them to. The journey to Ulras city was still long. They would need a week more to reach their destination. But the spirits were heightened by the wizards who showed them some tricks with their magic. They were strengthening their friendship along with the journey.

Edella and Soran, Remus' mount were allowing them to ride them after Harry asked them to, albeit hesitantly, much to their delights. Though sometimes they still thrown them and –if horse could do it- grinning naughtily.

Harry made close friends with Caracas and Arthan, a 22-year-old guy who was very good at sword. He was taught by Arthan, Doran, Esallar and Soryan, a 77 years old man, who because of his long life expectancy didn't even look like an old man, about sword handling. It was hard for him because even that Helos fixed his malnourished body so it wasn't too scrawny anymore he was still too thin to wield heavy sword, though they said he had a knack on it, which pleased him greatly.

Remus and Sirius didn't have any problem with the lesson. Sirius, because he was taught of the sword art when he was a child by his father, and Remus because of his werewolf' power. This directed them to the question of 'do they need to say about the fact of Remus to them?' Eventually in a day before they arrived at Ulras they decided to tell them in the night when they were resting.

The rangers were surprised at first but then they accepted it. Doran said that it was because of some reasons like: Remus was a great help for them, he wasn't evil, and that it wasn't his fault to become a werewolf in the first place, beside he only would be a furball for 3 nights a month. But they asked him not to go near them when he was a werewolf to avoid any incident, except if he could control his inner best. Remus, Harry, and Sirius were relieved of this. Remus even shed some tears which making him mocked by Sirius. Remus promised them that with Sirius' animagus from, he would be more controlled, but he complied with their request. He was glad they didn't shun him. Now, he was thinking that maybe this world was good for him. Sirius and Harry of course noticed it, but they kept quiet.

**The Next Day**

Esallar saw the glittering small lake from faraway, indicating that soon they will reach their city, Ulras. 2 big twin mountains in the north and a rather big forest in the east were completing the beautiful scenery the city produced.

"We almost arrive!" he shouted enthusiastically.

The trio breathed deeply feeling awed at the amazing panorama they saw. They still couldn't see the city since it was still too faraway and Doran said that their city was covered up by the forest from here. "It's beautiful," Harry gasped.

The rangers who heard it were smiling proudly. "It is," Caracas agreed wholeheartedly. "Even if we're away from here we always remember our homeland—oh sorry!" he apologized.

"Nah, that's nothing! In our world there are some places like this too of course, but none was so natural like this."

"Really? How are the cities in your place?" he inquired.

"Well, if you're asking me about the wizards' ones, they are not too different from yours. You could say that wizards didn't follow with muggles' technology. In muggles' point of view they will think of wizards' city seemed like in medieval era, ancient time—that if they can see the city of course." He paused. "But if you're asking me with the muggles' ones, they were so dense, many big and tall building that even reached hundreds of meters in height. There are no horses for transportation, but car, motorcycle, plane, ship. Swords were forbidden to use widely except for exercise—"

"What do you mean by that? And what is plane, car, or motorsackle?"

"Motorcycle," he corrected Caracas. "Swords were forbidden because it is dangerous. Beside, using swords in our time will prove as a foolish thing to do since we can just shoot you with a gun, bombing you and many other things that didn't require the presence of someone to kill. Actually there are many other reasons beside that. And motorcycle, and car are land transportations. We made it from metal with the power of fuel. It can easily defeat horse in race competition and it had more… if you can say it as 'stamina'. Plane was for air transportation—yeah, it's true. It was faster than any other transportation of land or water that I know of. They kind of like birds. I don't know the details about them so just leave them be. Who knows someday you can go there and see it for yourself." Caracas listened eagerly.

"That's interesting. Do you think I can take a look at your world?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "We don't even know if we can go back to our world and maybe it will be years from now."

He sobered up, but then smiled, "Hey, Do you want to see my inventions?"

"What invention?" asked Remus.

"You better not, Remus. This guy here almost burn his home when he tried to make," Aisha, one of the female healer gulped down then continued, "His inventions… You will live longer if you don't get close to those things. Trust me! I experienced it myself."

The trio arched an eyebrow.

"That's not true!" he protested.

"I advise you to believe in Aisha's warning," Esallar warned them. "Once, he almost kill me with his 'invention'," he sarcastically said the last word.

"Ah, yes. I myself see that event. Quite preposterous that incident!" Delan joined in, a grin was plastered on his face. Esallar glowered at him.

"It's not you who almost get killed!"

"Hey, I didn't kill anyone," Caracas objected. The trio watched the scene amusingly

"Care to tell us?" Harry pleaded to Delan.

"Don't tell them, Delan. I warned you," Esallar threatened.

"Sorry, Esallar. But you just peak our curiousness. Tell us!" Sirius requested happily.

"Sure," he glanced with a smirk on his face, sneaked a quick look at his friend who was sulking right now. "Well, it happened 3 years ago. Caracas was trying to make a complete system to make uh… what it is used for, again?" he tried to remember.

"A device to make breakfast without having to prepare it himself," Aisha supplied.

"Ah, yes. That thing."

"I was there too. One of the parts was 5 knives to slice meat or vegetables. That was its purpose, but Mr. Inventory here didn't make it right. Esallar, me, Delan, and Eret was going there to discuss something with him in the morning. At the time, he was testing it. It went nuts, 5 knives flying everywhere when we entered the house."

"Yeah, and I almost get killed by one of them," he gritted his teeth irritably.

"Just one inch above his head. We all ducked after that, but he was too shocked. And another knife was imbedded between his legs," he snickered. "You know what I mean."

"Oh, yeah. Very close at the possibility of not having kids in the near future," Sirius teased. Remus and Harry were choking. They coughed to cover their laughs, but it wasn't working. Esallar grumbled under his breath. The others burst in laughter.

"So do you still want to see his inventions now?" Aisha smirked.

"Of course we still do!" Caracas whooped in joy, while the others stared at them like they grown 3 heads. "We ourselves are pranksters," blank looks met his statement. "Pranksters are people who make jokes?"

"Oh." Chorused all. "You don't look like the type," Delan blinked.

"Don't trust appearance! I assure you we broke many rules and got more punishments in a week than the other students' 7 years of schooling," Remus stated proudly.

"Hey, I'm not prankster!" Harry protested,

"Indeed, but you have a knack to broke rules, even if you don't mean to do it. Ah, Prongs Jr. doesn't follow his father's footstep. I'm very sad," he pretended to sob hysterically. Others were smiling.

"Prongs was the nickname of my father. He was one of the members of the group of pranksters named Marauder." Harry explained at their inquired gazes. They nodded understandingly.

"Hey, think that we can make him to follow our footsteps, Moony?"

"Hm… maybe, Padfoot. I can see his potential on becoming an excellent prankster like us and the Weasley twins, I believe the twins would agree too. Though I think the society will be shocked by the change when they see him." Renus grinned.

Sirius snickered. "Let them see that Harry Potter can't be ridiculed. Do you agree, Harry?"

He thought about it for a moment then nodded surely. "Okay, everything to make Malfoy's life miserable if he dares to trick me."

"Look! There are many who welcome us!" Doran pointed at their front. It was indeed true. Children, old people, girls, young men, and adults were welcoming them. The trio could hear the shouts of joy from them. The women whose husbands were in the group were trying to find them worriedly afraid if they died in the orcs battle. Some were crying when they were informed by their deaths, and some tried to comfort the ones who lost their loved ones. Some others were crying in happiness to see them back alive. And a few who saw the 3 strangers observed them curiously.

"Who are they, Doran?" all were quieted when a voice from behind said the questions. All heads turned to see the trio who were nervous at being stared at. Doran laughed, and eased their worries.

"Those people are our guests. They helped us in the battle against the orcs. I will tell you in the meeting house." The said man, a blond with tall body and brown eyes, quite handsome nodded satisfied to know they weren't enemies. Doran was a person who could see the bad or good people, and he believed his judgement. "Faran, Aisha, why don't you show them our city," he requested.

They nodded happily and motioned them to follow. The trio was glad to be away from the curious glances. The injured ones were sent to the healer house and the others went back to their homes. Doran, Esallar, Dain, Delan, the blond man, an old man with a white beard that reached his shoulder and a pretty black haired woman entered the meeting house.

**The Trio**

Faran showed them everything starting from the lake where they were welcomed by the citizen then the river, small stream, the forest and at last the city. Actually in the trio's view it can't be categorized as a city but as a rather big village. Some houses were made of stones; the others were made of woods.

"There are some wells in this place; the biggest one is in the center of the city. Right now we're in the east side of it. See that big tree over there?" Harry saw that it was indeed a big tree with diameter of 4 meters and probably around 50 meters in height. He nodded.

"Under that big tree is the biggest well. Want to see it?" she offered.

"Faran, I should go home now. Why don't you show them the well?" with that Aisha leaved them.

"Well, guest it's only me now." She said. "Let's go then." On the way she told them things that attract their attentions.

"Behind the forest, there is a big meadow that we use to breed and feed horses. You might want to see them later."

"Ugh, no thanks!" Sirius refused. "I have seen enough of them." Faran giggled.

"There is a beautiful waterfall in that mountain," she pointed at the right mountain. "The water from it ended in the lake in the left mountain then streaming down to the Hal lake, which you have seen before."

"Can I see it later?" Harry asked fascinated.

She shook her head. "Sorry, Harry, but there isn't enough time today. Maybe later?" she suggested after seeing his disappointed looks.

He cheered up. "Thank you very much!" She smiled and continued with her explanation about what the people did as their jobs.

**The Meeting House**

"Well, that's the story," Doran gulped down a mug of water to wet his dry throat after telling them the story.

"That's quite interesting." The blond man said. "Do you think we can trust them? Afterall you said about that curse of werewolf," he tapped his chin.

"Yes, we do. If you worried about the curse we can let them build their house rather far away from the city. Maybe in the mountain near the Dale Lake, it isn't too far or too close to the city, we only need 20 minutes if we walked fast. Anyway that curse only activate for 3 days when there is full moon, Ariad," he tried to convince him.

Ariad pondered it for a moment. The old man stepped forward. "You said that he could at least be controlled by his friend who was a dog animagus—isn't it?"

"Yes. They said that it is a rare ability of wizards to change into animal that suited them the most." Esallar stepped in the conversation. Kaluga, the old man nodded satisfied.

"And what do you all actually think of them?" the black haired woman asked. Her aura was mysterious, her black gown, hair and eyes added the mysteriousness. Her clothes and attributes told everyone that she was a respected member of the Dunedain race.

"All of us who were together with them from the old forest accepted them. I can see that they were not lying though I know they still held some secrets," Doran informed. "What do you think of them yourself, Fiona the seer?"

She stared at them for a while and spoke, "I can see that the black haired boy will have a great destiny. The stars and Valar will always guide his life. The other men held big roles in his life too. They will help us to defend against the darkness of Mordor. I agree that we should help them and in return they help us against the dark lord and his filthy orcs. We'll build their house near the Dale Lake. Everything there will help them to train more than in the city. And it won't endanger us from the Mr. Remus when his werewolf curse activated."

"Well, if the seer agreed then I will agree too." Ariad sighed in defeat. Kaluga nodded too.

The rest of them were smiling in relief.

TBC……………

Yay, scene nine is over. Claps for me!

Next will be the time when they build the house, the interaction between the citizen and the trio.

Don't forget to send your review!

**Allyana: **I thought that I have written about the timeline in chapter 5's author's note. Anyway it is 5 years before the fellowship of the ring.

**Blue Lycan: **yes, you could use it.

**illusion0910: **pairing? I haven't thought about that.

**Ranko66: **in chapter 11, everything about his werewolf curse will become clear.

Thanks to others who have reviewed my story.


	10. Home Construction

**Disclaimer:** Tell me that I own Harry Potter and Lord of the Ring. Pweaaassseee 

**Author's Note: **

Scene Ten 

Home construction

"Hey could you give me the hammer, please?" Sirius handed his godson the hammer without seeing as he himself was busy. "Moony, could you shift the wood to the left a bit more? Thanks," He nailed the spike carefully on the wood.

"Need help?" Arthan offered.

"Yeah, set up that pair of wooden window to its place, there—the hole nears the entrance." Harry pointed up. Sirius handed the man a hammer spikes, and some hinges.

"Don't nail your own finger, buddy!" Sirius joked as Arthan chuckled dryly. "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" he waved his finger painfully then licked them.

"Watch your own hand, Padfoot!" Remus admonished. But his twitching mouth and twinkling eyes betrayed him. Arthan and Harry laughed.

"Guess that the hammer loves you more than Arthan," Harry teased as his godfather glared menacingly.

"Honestly, why can't I just charm these damn hammers and other things to build the house on their own? We don't have to be so busy like this! It will be easier and faster," Sirius grumbled under his breath. This was the fifteenth time for today only. And it was still in the afternoon. Not to mention how many times he hammered his own hand since the construction 2 weeks ago.

"A, a, a!" Remus waved his finger showing him that he didn't agree. "No magic! Magic only make you lazier, besides building your own house with your own strength is more gratifying."

"Magic is part of your own strength," he protested.

"Padfoot…," he threatened.

"Alright, alright! Sheesh, someone slept in wrong position last night."

"Are you trying to fight with me?"

"If I am?" he challenged. "Okay! Okay! No need of violence here."

"Food, everybody?" Faran and 4 other girls brought a basket each full of foods.

"Ah, Faran! You're my safer! God bless you!" Sirius leaped from his place. In no time he ate his lunch hungrily.

"Padfoot, slow down," Remus chuckled seeing his friend.

"Can't, tu ungri!" he told him with a mouthful of food in his mouth.

"Can't believe I see another Ron here," Harry shook his head. Sirius spun around.

"Ow?"

"You eat like a pig. Same with Ron," Remus answered.

"I en't pik!" he objected.

"I said 'like a pig', not 'you're pig', moron."

"So, how's the food, Harry?" Faran asked with a smile on her face ignoring the other two overgrown babies.

"It's good, but maybe you can add some salt for the soup," he said expertly. Well… being a slave nearly 14 years in the Dursleys and had to cook for their food, he could claim that he was a decent cook.

"You know?" Harry turned to her. "You should be the one who cook all of this not us. You're a better cook than even the women in the city." She muttered.

"Uh, thanks," he flushed. The four women giggled.

"Why don't you teach us?" one of the women, a blonde with shoulder hair and deep blue eyes, named Hestia asked. Her face was 3 inch from his face, made him mystified.

"Hey, lady! Don't seduce an innocent lad," Arthan scolded mockingly from where he was sitting.

"Leave me alone, you mother fucker!" she retorted. He and some other men whistled. Sirius and Remus stopped whatever they're bickering over to see.

"Wow, never know that you're one of the swearing types, Hest." Delan grinned naughtily.

"Remember your wife, brother. Your eyes could get out of your socket," another girl with brown hair that reached her knee, warned.

"My! I think you get me wrong, Delia," he clutched his chest pretended to be hurt at his sister's saying. All were laughing.

Then out of nowhere Caracas came in. "Hey, guys! I have made a new invention on how to build your house easier!"

"I gotta go back to my own job," Delan hastily leaved from the place.

"Me too," Arthan said.

"Sorry, I'm very busy right now."

"Bye, Caracas!" another was leaving.

"Ups, better get going."

"Damn, I have still many jobs to do with the house. See you later."

Everybody was leaving with excuses except the women who stared at him mockingly. "Wait up! I assure you it won't be dangerous!"

Faran and other women could hear someone said, "Not dangerous his ass!" and "Easier? He must mean that the house will be easier to be destroyed like 6 days ago."

"Wow, Caracas. Still not give up since the destruction 6 days ago?" Faran mocked.

"Hey! It was accident. This time it is excellent!"

"Could have fooled me," Tanche, a red haired woman whispered to her friends.

"Are you trying to destroy the house once more? Do you get it in your 'super' brain that because of your 'excellent' invention, the house which should have been finished 5 days ago was demolished? With all the workers here, the house should have finished days ago, but no" Faran trailed up, "You have to test your invention despite our objections! And now we have to build it from the beginning."

"Well… I'm sorry," he sulked, all groaned to see him like this, again. "Hey, I can help them hammering the spikes!"

"Well… that would be not too dangerous," she agreed. Damn that hopeful eyes! "I think!" she added afterwards.

He whooped happily and quickly went to the other workers.

"Do you think it is safe?" Hermia asked doubtfully.

"I hope, for all's sake and especially his, it is safe." Tanche watched him apprehensively.

"Why don't you three go back first? I still have an issue here," Delia, Hestia, Tanche, and Hermia nodded and waved goodbye to the workers.

"What's up? Do you forget something?" asked Harry who right now was helping Arthan to place the window.

"Nah! I just want to see the house," Faran waved him off. "Where are the furnitures?"

"Still in the city, Kaluga's workroom. Thank God we didn't bring it in the first place, so they weren't broken when Caracas decided to use our house as guinea pig," Remus answered as he dropped some planks.

"Where is he?" Sirius asked carefully.

"Who? Oh, him," she realized who he was talking about. "He said he wanted to help nailing the spikes—"

"WHAT? Are you CRAZY? You let him do that?" Harry's godfather squealed in fear. He almost asked where he was when a sound of something broke up disrupted him. "What the?"

"CARACAS!" yelled an angry voice which was belonged to Delan.

Remus slapped his forehead. "Not again…"

"What did he smash up this time?" Harry shook his head exasperatedly.

"SEE!" Sirius yelled angrily.

The trio, Arthan, and Faran went to the voice source. They saw 5 people including Delan were scolding Caracas who now had a panicked look. When they saw the problem: a rather big hole in the wooden wall, they all groaned tiredly.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it!" he apologized profusely.

"Still think that we shouldn't use magic for this?" Sirius turned to his friend. His hand was crossed in front of his chest and he sent an annoyed look at him.

"Allright, but just for this, okay?" Remus sighed. "Reparo," and with that the broken pieces of wood fixed itself and now there was no indication that it was broken before.

All were gawking, except the three wizards. Their eyes rested on the previous hole, the trio, and back again at the hole. "That's… amazing." Faran murmured. The others nodded in agreement though their eyes also held annoyance, beside the obvious awe.

"Thanks," Remus took the wand back to its holster.

"Hey, Moony, could you make me a holster like yours and Sirius'?" Harry glanced at the wand holster in his forearm.

"I think we can make it, if we still haven't forgotten how," Remus answered. His face cheered up.

"Why don't you just use your magic to build the house so it will be easier?" asked Delan curiously. He felt rather annoyed that he easily repaired it back in no time.

"We—"

"Remus only actually, who decide that."

"Shut up, Padfoot! We—damn it! Okay!—I wanted to make us more accustomed with muggles' or non magical folk's way, It isn't like we can always rely on our magic, and what if our wands were taken?"

"You mean you can't use your magic without your wands?" he tilted his head. Caracas breathed deeply, obviously relieved that they forgot about him.

"We can still use it but only in small scale. We can't do complicated spell without…it…" Sirius' eyes widened. "Speaking of which, I just remember that you, Harry, make a Patronus spell wandless!" He pointed to the dark haired boy.

Harry gaped. "I did?" he himself didn't really remember what happened after he was shot by the poisoned arrow.

"Yes, that was amazing feat, pup! Even Dumbledore who like to show whatever wandless magic he had to everyone, never made that kind of advanced spell wandless!"

"Are you sure you weren't mistaken?" Harry asked dubiously.

"Your wand was tossed rather faraway from you," Remus told him.

"WOW!"

"So this lad over here is powerful?" Delan asked doubtfully. He sneaked a glance at the thin boy.

"Uh-huh. Just a little untrained, my friend. We will shape him up in no time," Sirius rubbed his hand eagerly making Harry nervous.

"Faran, when you go home, could you tell Kaluga that we will finish the house today? We only need to set up the doors and windows," Remus asked her.

"Sure. Well I better go now. There are still some bread in the basket. Eat it!" She then leaved them after exploring the house which consisted of 5 bedrooms (3 for the trio and other 2 for guest rooms), a kitchen, a dining room, a meeting room, a storage room, the weapon room, and a bathroom (AN: I didn't really know if the people in Middle Earth even had bathroom or not. But this is a story and I am its author, so I can do whatever I want )

Harry adjusted his glasses and the clothes that were lent by Doran's son, Narda. "Hey Harry, I have been wanting to ask you for long about that. What is the twin glass in your face used for?" Caracas asked interestedly.

"My sight isn't too good. Glasses helped me to see well."

"How so?" that thing was interesting.

"I don't really know myself. I'm not very good at physic—it's a branch of knowledge which was learning about kind like this," Harry told him. Of course since he never went to normal muggle school and learn about muggle's knowledge after he was 11 years old didn't help the fact.

"Can't your magic correct your vision?"

"Yes, it can. But that's a very advanced magic and only an excellent healer could do it," Moony explained to Delan.

"What will happen if his glasses disappeared or thrown out in the battle then?" he asked cautiously. "If that happen it will put him on disadvantage."

"Er…," the trio couldn't answer that question. They just realized that glasses would be Harry's weakness in battle. "We'll think about the solution later."

Delan shrugged. "Just wanted to warn you that the thing will hinder him in sword handling." Then he changed the topic. "So, how are you three familiarizing with the city? Doran was the one who hosted you, right?"

"Yes, he was. Well, I-we were acquainted with some people, mostly the rangers, and children who were very interested with our magic. Everyone was friendly and we didn't have any problem so far. The full moon will come in a week and the house should be ready at the time, so I don't think we have to worry over that."

"Good then," Delan approved.

"Yeah. And I admit that this place was very beautiful and will be appropriate training field. The lake wasn't too far and so was the city. Beside we were given 3 beautiful stallion that thanks God didn't hate Remus, and me so they have no reason to throw us from their backs," All were laughing.

"Ah those horses were from excellent breeding. They were equivalent to the Rohan' horses which were famous for the speed. Those three were wild and they're not letting just anyone ride them. I myself and others were surprised to see them allow you two ride them seeing the fact that other horses like to throw you."

"I'm not sure that you praise me. It sounds more like you make fun of me," Sirius snorted.

"I wasn't praising you," he said.

"Oh"

"Why don't you two 5 years old kids just do your jobs in silence?" Remus suggested with a frown. The two quickly went back to their jobs.

The workers were setting the doors and windows to the house till the evening in such a speed that everything was done before the sun set on the west.

"At last it is done." Sirius stretched his sore muscles.

"Yep. Just left the cleaning and filling it with furniture tomorrow," Remus observed the house satisfied. It was a rather big house with a fireplace on the center right in the meeting room. The outside was still in mess with all the tools, wood, rocks and other things. But those would be handled tomorrow. "Let's go back now. Thanks for all of your helps."

"No need Remus. Caracas, get back here, before you destroy the house!" shouted Delan.

"I won't destroy it!"

"Sorry, but I don't believe you. You are an excellent ranger, but you're a looser in this kind of thing. We're not the orcs for Valar's sake." Delan grunted.

TBC………

See you in the next scene: Remus' Transformation. The update will be delayed since I haven't finished that chapter. Infact after this chapter, the next ones will not come out soon. Sorry guys…

**Reply:**

**athenakity: **they will join in the 2nd war against Sauron, so I guess until Aragorn was crowned as the Gondor king. And as you have read, each of them got a horse on their own that won't throw them. Er… the Dursleys? What about them? I didn't even think about them when I made this fic

**Shadowed Rains: **No, English isn't my native language and it isn't used daily in my country. My English teacher in junior and senior high school didn't really teach students much about grammar, so that's why I'm not proficient enough. Actually according to them I'm better than most of the students in school (He…3x). I know that to people that used English as their 1st language, I'm bad, but oh well. I tried to improve my writing skill from reading other people' fics, but as you can see not all fics out there have good grammar. And about beta, A**llyana **has offered to be this story's beta.

**Spezlee:** Actually, I only read some of the scenes in LotR books, not all of them (I didn't have the books). The movie that I watched in other hand, really helped me. I got the name accurate because I copied the maps from the books. I don't know much about LotR actually, beside the names of the main characters, like Fellowship of the ring, Elrond and family, Rohan royal family, and Boromir's family. Other than that my knowledge about LotR is completely blank and I have to read about the history of middle earth from the end of book 3 (return of the king). Unfortunately I read that long time ago, and now I forgot about it… again…

**Webweaver: **no, actually I won't make any scene of prank at all.

Thanks to: **Taeniaea, Allyana, Tmctflyboy, insanechildfanfic, Sealunis, Toki Mirage**


	11. Remus' Transformation

**Disclaimer:** If I can convince you that I own both HP and LotR, I will do it. But since I don't think I can, I have to forget it. Damn! --

**Author's Note: **Well, many people have asked about Remus' transformation, so here it is. The chapter you have waited so far.

Scene Eleven 

Remus' Transformation

It has been 6 days after they moved out from Doran house to their own house near Dale Lake. Tonight Remus would have his first transformation since they arrived at this world. But unlike usual he didn't feel tired at all, instead he felt more energetic than normal. The Ulras citizens have been warned of his curse so they would not go to this place for 3 days.

Sirius would spend his 3 days with Remus in the house which they recently named Marauders' Cave, while his godson, Harry, would have to stay in Doran's house for precaution. Sirius thought that they had to teach him animagus transformation (if he had that ability) as soon as possible. Harry enthusiastically greeted the news. To know if he had this particular ability or not and what was his animal transformation, they needed to perform an advanced spell. This spell was rather dangerous because of how much power it needed, but since there was no magical herb in Middle Earth which they needed to make the animagus Potion, they decided to use it. Remus was actually the one who suggested this. He had studied about this particular spell in advance to help his friend reached their transformation, but since there was another safe way (which was the potion) they decided against it. But now, they would have to do this spell for Harry. But that would have to wait until Remus' transformation.

In these 6 days the trio has familiarized themselves at the life in Marauders' Cave. In the morning they would go to the city with their horses to get daily needs supply and to help Kaluga with his job as a carpenter and blacksmith. Then they went back to their house in the afternoon with Arthan and sometimes Soryan who taught them more about sword handling. At night Remus and Sirius would teach him magic and in particular DADA. Some of the rangers sometimes dropped in to speak with them and told them their stories which were very interesting. Narda, Doran's son, was close with Harry and could often be seen with the youth in the meadow riding their mounts. He was happy to know that Harry would stay at his house for 3 days though he sympathized with Remus' curse.

Harry climbed down from his mount, a big black stallion which he named Shade for his black fur. His distinctive feature was the white fur shaped like a star in his forehead. The stallion was son of Blade, Burhan's stallion and Amalia, Doran's mare. He guided his mount to the stable and patted it for a moment before leaving him with 3 carrots, his favorite meal.

"Hey Harry, come in!" Narda shouted from his door entrance. "Arthan is here. He promised to teach us one of his sword tricks." Narda was a black haired boy with blue eyes like his mother, Asarea. He was 16 years old in Narwain 18 or in January, so he was 6 months older than Harry who was born at 31st July or in the month of Urui (An: Hope that I don't get it wrong, because this kind of thing make me confused).

Harry ran to him. This was one of the few things that could take his mind off of Remus' condition. It was still in the afternoon, but Sirius and Remus forced him to go now to Doran, before the 'change'. He could only hope his 'uncle' would soon get better and nothing went wrong.

**In Marauders' Cave**

Moony and Padfoot were silent. They were nervously watching as the sun started to set on the west. Padfoot gave his friend a concerned look as he saw him seemed to be thinking about something.

"Are you allright, Remus?" he asked in such a serious tone.

The werewolf turned to his friend and after a while he nodded. "I am, but something is definitely wrong," he tapped the table with his finger. Sirius shot him an inquiring gaze. Remus sighed. "I don't feel the usual numbness I've always felt before or after I became werewolf."

"That will be a good news then," Sirius was wondering why he acted in such a strange way over that.

"It is. But I don't know why I don't feel it," he said nervously. "It makes me nervous."

Sirius stared at him and came up with a reason. "Maybe because we're not of this world and the moon here didn't affect you much."

"Perhaps you're right…" Remus said.

They waited for the moon to rise.

…

…

…

The sounds of crickets broke out the silence of their surrounding. Sirius tapped his finger on the stone in front of him impatiently, while Remus looked at the dark sky boredly.

"Uh…" both looked at each other in confusion. The moon was already high in the sky, and yet Remus was still in his human form. "Not that I'm rude or something…but shouldn't you transform?" the dog animagus asked bewilderedly.

"The transformation isn't up to me, you know?" two confused orbs stared.

"…Right," Sirius clammed his mouth.

They waited and waited and waited and you get the gist…but still Remus didn't transform much to their puzzlement.

"Hey, it's just a thought, but do you think that the Valar healed your lycanthropy beside making us younger?"

"I don't know, but I don't think so," the werewolf scratched his head in confusion. "I can still feel the beast inside me. Perhaps I'm not influenced by the moon in this world?" he offered another explanation.

"It could be…it will be great if this is true," Sirius shrugged. "Look, why don't we sleep now? We can talk about it tomorrow. I'm pretty tired and it is cold here," he transformed into his animagus form and wagged his tail.

Lupin smiled at his friend. "Sure, will do, Padfoot," with that both men returned to their 'home'.

TBC…

I decided to change the scene of what happened to Remus, because of some reasons (and I found it pretty funny to see both men watched the moon confusedly). For you, the ones who haven't read the previous chapter 11 that I had changed, I'll tell you what happened to Lupin there. Remus still transformed into beast but the transformation is painless and he retained his human mind.

R&R!


	12. Start of the Ranger's Journey

Author's Note: Bweh, at last I'm starting to work on this fic again. I had changed the conclusion of chapter 11 a bit. You should read it first. It is regarding on Remus' situation.

**Scene Twelve**

It had been 5 years after the fateful meeting between the three wizards and the rangers. The wand users had settled quite nicely in the ranger society, learning how to fit in. Harry was now a twenty years old confident young man. He was taught how to survive in the wilderness and how to use weapons. He could use all known weapons in Middle Earth pretty good…well with the exception of axe, mace, and other weapons that were quite heavy for him. He was advised not to use them unless he wanted to crack someone else's skull open accidentally. Sirius decided to ban said weapons after Harry almost killed him accidentally.

Strength wasn't the young wizard's strong point because of his build, but his stealth, speed, technique, and precision more than made up for it, that didn't mean that Harry was weak. Harry would make a fine scout or assassin with his abilities. He was also taught fencing by Sirius, after the older man ordered to make fencing swords for the three of them from the town's blacksmith. The rangers were quite interested by the unfamiliar sword's style and a couple of them even asked Sirius to be taught too.

The three men were often included in orcs hunt when they were deemed to be able to live in the wild without help from others. Casualties from their sides had dropped considerably since they joined them, be it because they could finish off the orcs before the monsters could charge at them or because of their healing magic. It didn't mean there was zero casualty though.

Leaving in Middle Earth didn't mean that Harry was neglecting his magic studies. If anything, it had been tripled after he was there, being taught by both Remus and Sirius to his limit, although it only consisted of defense and offense magic (and even some magic for pranks). Sirius, as he was the only one between Remus and him who came from an old family, told him about his duties as the Lord Potter-to-be when he reached 18 years old (sadly when he was 18 years old he wasn't in England and thus wouldn't be able to assume his job. He also told him about the politics among prominent wizarding families and their standing in the British magical society. Meanwhile Remus taught him about the workings of magical creatures' society, especially werewolf, as he knew it the most with him being a werewolf himself. Those things didn't worth there in Middle Earth, but the young man learned them nonetheless.

With Harry's limited knowledge from what he read and heard when he was child, the rangers were learning how to create primitive weapons (to the muggles in modern era anyway), such as trebuchet and the likes. They didn't want to admit this, but Caracas The Inventor (who always screwed up his inventions) played a large part in the weapons development. It seemed that he was suited to build mass-slaughtering weapons, if his working weapons were an indication to go by. The cities were busy preparing for the war that they knew would come soon. Blacksmiths were busy making weapons and scouts were sent outside to get information as accurate as they could.

When the news that there was a gathering in Rivendell, the Ulras City reached its busiest peak. The time of war against Sauron had come. Many young men were trained for the war, and the women were trained as healers and to provide their logistic. After deciding that their city would be safe even with most of their men gone for the upcoming battle, the ranger battalion marched toward the East. They heard that their member, Strider, who went missing years ago, accompanied the multilateral group that had been made in Rivendell. They didn't know the exact quest of this fellowship, only that it was important for turning the tide of the war to their side's favor.

Sirius shrunk another cart of food supply that had been preserved using preserving charm and put it on a pile of other shrunken food boxes, separating the pile from the shrunken weapons pile to make it easier. He wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Man, who knows that shrinking things can be so tiring like this. Fortunately we had shrunk most weapons before this or I'll drop dead," Padfoot complained.

Harry shrugged, not feeling as tired as his godfather. Beside him Narda, Doran's black haired son, was labeling the shrunken box of food according to what it contained. The black haired wizard packed the shrunken food pile (that had been labeled) into a wooden box with a wave of his wand. "Damn, I forget my sword!" Harry cussed.

"How in the hell can you forget your sword?" his friend asked him, amazed.

"Hey, I'm not perfect," he defended. "Sirius, I'm going back to the cave!" he quickly apparated to their house to search for his sword. Harry had been taught how to apparate when he was 16 years old. He had learned it under 12 days of constant training, faster if not for Sirius telling him horror stories about apparation splinching and a warning that there was no competent medi-wizard to help him pull through if something happened. Harry was now proud to say that he was an accomplished apparator…as long as he was calm anyway. There was an incident that left him in the middle of a bandit group when he was training, but thankfully the bandits were too shocked (and terrified) to do anything. At that time he was asked to apparate in a ranger camp 50 km from the city, using Sirius' magical signature (who at the time was accompanying the rangers) as a guideline.

The wizards' apparation and ability to make portkey were godsend for the rangers, but their capabilities were limited. Apparation couldn't be used for transporting a large number of people and both apparition and portkey are useless if they didn't know their landing target unless they wanted accidents to happen. There was also the long distance problem. Creating long distanced portkey was harder and required more power, the same happened to apparation.

After Harry found his sword and sheathed it back, he went back to Ulras City. "When will we depart?" the young man asked Doran who had jumped when he unexpectedly apparate in front of him.

"By Valar, how many times I told you to not do that in front of me!" Doran put his hand above his chest exasperatedly.

"The same amount of the time I told you that I wouldn't know where you were when I apparated in," he replied good-naturedly with a small smile.

The brown haired man rolled his eyes at the answer. "You brat," he muttered fondly. "As for when we depart, it'll be in 2 hours. Make sure you don't forget anything," he left Harry afterwards to check for their preparation.

"Hey, Sirius, you better make it faster. We'll depart in 2 hours," The Boy-Who-Lived stated. The Grim animagus winced as he took a look at the arrays of unshrunken goods. "Don't worry, you don't need to shrink all of them, just the big ones," Harry shrank a catapult.

Narda picked up the shrunken catapult and commented, "It looks more like a model figure rather than a true catapult," he commented, as he took a look at the mini catapult. Harry laughed, agreeing with his older by 6 months friend.

Two hours later an exhausted Sirius leaned on his mount. "I need a god damn break!" he muttered, not looking forward to ride the horse for hours already. It was unfortunate for the wizards that since the rangers knew about their shrinking charms, they didn't just bring basic needs, but also a whole load of medicines, herbs, clothes, foods, drinks, weapons, etc. It looked more like as if they were migrating instead of going to battle. "If there is another thing to be shrunk, I'll pass," he stated, failing to mount his horse because of magic depletion.

"You sure you'll be okay, Sirius?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" the Head of Black family asked grouchily, as he stared at his godson in annoyance.

"Well nope. But if you want to, I can bring you to the first encampment with my animagus form. We had never gone to this intended place before so apparation and portkey are out of question. But I'll need a guide so we don't get lost," he offered. "Our horses can travel alongside the cavalry."

"Hey, you know what, that's a good idea," Sirius perked up.

"Doran, I'm going to go to the first encampment with Sirius first," he yelled to the ranger, before he transformed into a magnificent black dragon. The beast wasn't a known dragon on his world, so they practically knew nothing of it when he transformed, assuming that perhaps it was an extinct dragon. His dragon form had a slim and sleek body that was built for agility. His scale was thinner than some other dragons, since the dragon was built to evade rather than to endure attack. Arrows, swords and most spells didn't work on his scales, but a blunt brute force would be able to wound the dragon. There was a horn on his snot that Remus predicted was used like rhino's horn, ramming into the opponents.

Another weapon of the dragon was his lightning ball. The attack could be done many times in fast pace, but unlike fire breathing dragon, it couldn't breathe lightning. He was able to do something that Harry later called as charge shot though (Sirius' suggestion to call it super duper awesome lightning bolt was rejected). It was the same as lightning ball, but instead of releasing the attack as soon as possible, he'd wait for 20 seconds before releasing it, creating a lightning ball 3 times bigger and more devastating. It seemed like fast, but for a dragon which relied on speed the attack had its disadvantage, as he couldn't fly when did the attack, giving his opponents to attack him. They found out Harry couldn't hold out more than 20 seconds.

Harry stretched his wings before he nodded to Sirius. The man climbed him and Harry immediately flapped his wings and rose from the ground. With a last roar he took off.

"I still can't believe he can turn into a dragon of all things," Narda muttered.

"Well, they did say that the dragons on their world weren't evil like in our world. They're just simply a beast with predator instinct and could be actually tamed," he had remembered how surprised and frightened they were when Harry showed them his animagus form for the first time. Thankfully Harry had trained his inner beast form, so he didn't attack them in instinct. They had heard that he almost ate Sirius when he first transformed.

**(Flashback)**

"Okay, stop here. This place is good for the animagus first transformation. It is quiet far away from the city, so if you turn out to be a predator, we'll be able to subdue before you reach the city," he nodded to Sirius and the man transformed into his big grim form. "Now incase you have a jumpy form—"

"What do you mean jumpy? I'm not jumpy!" Harry protested.

"Well, you seem paranoid enough to me, pup," Sirius commented with a grin.

Harry rolled his eyes. "As if you can tell me that. You're more paranoid than me!"

"Anywaaayyy," Remus cut off with a scowl. "Just _incase_, alright?" the young man nodded. "I'll create a magical cage around us. This way if your form is small enough…as long as you're not a bug, of course, and you try to run away from instinct, the cage won't let you do that. Searching for you will be a hard task," Harry pouted. The werewolf then muttered incantation and waved his wand, erecting a ten meters diameter cage. "Alright, Harry, here we go!"

Harry clenched his fist, getting excited of his form. He closed his eyes, hearing his former teacher mutter something incorrigible and long.

Sirius wagged his tail, unable to hide his excitation. He watched as the spell was launched. He blinked when he saw no jet of light shoot out of the wand and wondered if Remus got the spell wrong. But a second later a soft blue glow enveloped Harry's body. The body stiffened and then started to change. Black scales started to appear from his hand, causing Sirius to worry that his godson's form was that of a snake, but Harry's nails grew longer and sharper before it his hands turned into claws. Since snake had no hand, he quickly shot down the thought. Next, Harry's nose turned into snout and from his back, a pair of bat-like wings grew. Sirius' stomach fluttered with dread, hoping that Harry didn't turn out to be what he was thinking. As his body turned larger, his form was clearer.

Sirius and Remus watched, stunned, as they saw a dragon replaced Harry. An unknown kind of dragon no less. Padfoot's wagging tail dropped jadedly and was tucked between his legs. The grim backed away slowly.

Padfoot whined and sent a we're-in-deep-shit look at a still stunned Remus, who was staring at the dragon with his mouth open. Both froze when the dragon's eyes opened, revealing two slitted emerald orbs. There was intelligence behind the eyes…but they saw no recognition there. Baaaddd news.

"Uh oh," Remus commented. They had never anticipated that Harry's form would be a big one. The magical web was strained before it collapsed quickly.

You're saying? Padfoot commented sarcastically, but to Remus it was heard as a soft bark. _We are definitely screwed. The only one who is going to subdue will be Harry, not us_ His shoulder sagged. _Getting killed by your cousin is one thing, but getting eaten by your own godson is another. I so do not want to be eaten. That jaws looks…_ Sirius gulped, _big and sharp. Ugh, and I haven't even gotten laid ever since I broke out of Azkaban too! _ Harry's godfather thought in regret. His standing ears dropped lifelessly at such horrible prospect.

The dragon attention turned to Padfoot, ignoring Remus. Sirius was cursing inwardly, wondering why he always got the rotten luck. If he died he'd chew those valars for not taking this thing into account. Their journey wasn't even started yet!

The black dragon walked until his face was in front of the grim. He sniffed the big dog that looked small compared to his size, and tilted its head in an adorable confused look. Sirius was relieved inwardly, at least he didn't feel threatened by their presences. That was until Harry opened his jaw widely, revealing his set of sharp fangs. He would have been swallowed if he didn't regain his wits and dashed away.

The dragon blinked and watched his newest toy ran away and grew angry. He stretched his wings and flapped them, rising to the air, before he flew in a dash, following Padfoot.

"Uh oh, this is _not_ good," Remus stayed root on his place, knowing better than to run and attracted Harry's attention on him. He apparated into the forest, knowing that Sirius would go there to avoid Harry's chase. The forest was thick and it would be hard for Harry to enter it to search him. "SIRIUS? Where are you?"

"I'm here, Remus," there was a rustle from the bush behind him and from it a panting Sirius came. "Did I manage to loose him?" he nervously looked around him. The branches on the trees above them were parted. The wind was blowing hard, caused by the beating wings. "Oh, no."

"Relax, Sirius. He won't be able to enter it. His body is too big." There was a growl of annoyance, coming from the angry dragon.

"I'll be okay after we are safe, tucked in the bed. Let's apparate!"

"But what about Harry? We have to help him regain his mind back! What if he attacks the villages around him? People will try to hunt him!" Remus protested.

"Oh, alright. Man, being a hero is hard," he moaned. Before they could discuss what they should do, they heard a sizzling earsplitting sound from above. "What's that?" he asked in dread. His answer came the next second as the forest in front of the two wizards was blown up and they were thrown backwards because of the force.

When they cleared their heads and looked around them they gaped at the once was forest. It was now a crater, with burning broken trees stuck out here and there. The two gulped and looked up. There was a crackle of lightning around the dragon's mouth.

"Helping him to regain his mind you say? It will be hard enough to stay alive as it is!" The dragon flew down to the 'clearing'. "Uh, Remus, can you fight him in your werewolf form?" Sirius asked carefully at his friend.

Remus sent him a you're-kidding-me look. "I doubt I'll be able to fight him even if I'm in my werewolf form." Remus found out in an accident that he was able to change into his counterpart at will and with his mind still intact half a year ago. They had thought that the valars just made the beast docile before.

**(Memory in Flashback)**

Harry was training with Narda when Doran barged in with a peculiar face.

"Harry, come with me. Sirius and Remus are here," he said.

"What? But shouldn't they still in our home, away from here?" Even though he knew that Remus wouldn't transform into a werewolf because it was noon, the man should be weak after the transformation and thus stayed on their house.

"Indeed, but the fact is they are here right now. And they said they would tell me what happened after you were there," Harry turned to Narda who shrugged. The black haired boy sighed and followed the ranger into his house.

Harry found Remus was chatting with Sirius lively. He didn't seem to be tired at all after his transformation. Both men stopped their talk after they noticed he was there. "What're you doing here? It's not 3 days yet," he asked concernedly.

"Well, the truth is Remmie here ("_Excuse me!_") didn't transform at all last night," Sirius said offhandedly, as if discussing weather.

"_What?_" the others shouted simultaneously.

"But-but yesterday was full moon!"

"Yes, we already knew that, pup. We spent our time gazing at the moon in confusion last night. I first thought that those Valars had cured him, but— "

"I still can feel the beast inside me. He's still alive. I don't feel any rage coming from him and he-you might thing I'm crazy, is docile…at least for now," Remus butted in, his nose scrunched as if he didn't believe it himself.

The silence in the room was deafening.

"…Perhaps it's because you're not in your world and the moon here doesn't affect you," Doran suggested.

"Probably," Harry stared at the werewolf.

"That's good news then," Narda butted in, his face was smiling.

"…Does that mean I'm safe to return home?" Sirius' godson asked.

"Nah, it will be better that you stay here during the full moon in case Moony turned feral. We'll check up on it first," Harry nodded in understanding. Sirius and Remus went back to Marauder's Cave afterwards.

For the next 2 days they observed Remus' inner beast. There was nothing changed. The beast was still docile as ever and didn't fight for dominance, much to their relief.

**(End Memory)**

Imagine their surprise when 3 months later during the orc hunt Remus changed into a werewolf in rage when he saw the body of lifeless girl eaten by a group of orc. The rangers were frozen when they saw their friend turned into a beast who threw himself to the orcs who were looking around them in confusion and dread when they heard Remus' furious howl. That night the rangers didn't do anything but watched as Remus tore all the orcs. Harry and Sirius were ready to stun Remus, while the rangers were preparing their tranquilizer induced arrow, when Moony changed back into his human form and cried as he took the body of the dead child on his hold.

With practice they found out that Remus could change into his werewolf form at will even when it wasn't full moon and still retained his mind, although his ability to perform magic was severely reduced. His beast form was half bigger and stronger than his former form. They wondered if it had something to do with the valars.

Well right now they needed those valars' help before dragon Harry ate them.

They didn't want to hurt Harry (though they wondered if they even could hurt him at all), but they also couldn't let him hurting others. Harry would feel guilty and depressed if that ever happened. It would be disaster.

The dragon's emerald eyes glinted and he lunged into the two humans with his jaw opened. "HARRY STOOPPP!!" Sirius cried out and closed his eyes in fright, his hands covered his face. Sirius blinked when he felt nothing. Peeking out, he hoped that Harry didn't eat Remus or anything like that. He gulped when he found dragon Harry's face was still in front of him, but his jaw wasn't opened. The green eyes stared at him in confusion as they narrowed.

It seemed that his name jogged his memory.

_Good_. They were just one step away from being devoured.

"Harry, please remember us. It's me Sirius!" the Boy-Who-Lived's godfather pleaded. "Your godfather, remember?"

Catching up, Remus said, "And I'm Remus, Harry. Remember your third year at Hogwarts?" the dragon blinked when he heard the name of the school. "You're human, Harry," the dragon tilted his head. "That's right. You're human, not a dragon…whatever your kind is," he muttered the last part to himself, "This is just your animagus form. You don't want to hurt us, Harry. Fight your instinct!" there was a flicker of recognition on his eyes before it disappeared. He still didn't recognize them.

Damn

Before they could run away dragon Harry moved so fast and bit his robes, pulling him closer. Sirius wagged his hands furiously, trying to escape. Remus was ready to transform when dragon Harry licked his face, covering him with his slobber. Sirius fainted, thinking that his godson was eating him. A good thing too, because dragon Harry was playing with the unconscious body of Sirius, sniffing his scent and basically studying him.

"Ah…" said Remus in realization. It seemed that when the dragon opened his jaw the first time he didn't try to eat him, but to study him. This kind of dragon must have strong curiousity. Kinda like Harry actually in that way. So of course he was mad when his 'toy' escaped him. Remus looked up when he saw dragon Harry's face was looming above him. "Oh no no no no no!" he tried to back away, but was immediately dragged by the curious black dragon. "I'm gonna kill Harry after this…this sheer humiliation!" Remus' shout was muffled by another licking.

The two wizards spent their night at the forest with the dragon, covered by the slimy drool. When the next morning came Harry (who didn't remember of yesterday's event) was already retransformed back into human and were quite surprised to see his only people from his world looked as if they threw themselves into a slime swamp glaring at him with such irritation. The next week was quite hell for Harry as Remus and Sirius got their revenge by increasing the level of his training. In retaliation Harry told the rangers about Sirius' and Remus' slobbery incident. The two had become an object of joke for 2 weeks before it settled down.

Remus was checking the inventory when he heard the dragon's roar. He peeked his head out of the room and watched as dragon Harry took off. "Where are they going to?" he asked Doran.

"To the first camp. Sirius is too tired to ride horse for long."

"But they don't know the place. What if they get lost?"

"Don't worry, 5 other rangers are with them. They'll guide him and settle the camp for us. Are you finished with the inventory yet?"

"Give me half an hour!" Remus shouted back. Doran nodded and with his son, Narda, they went to check the others.

An hour later all was prepared and they were ready to depart. Remus sat on the back of his brown (and docile) horse, beside him was Shade, Harry's stallion, and six other horses for the rangers and Sirius who had gone first to the designated camp.

"Let's go!" the rangers followed their leader, leaving their home behind them to face the long awaited (but unwanted) war.

TBC…

Yes, so I know there are people out there who are annoyed with me for putting this thing into hiatus.

Review.


End file.
